EL RETORNO DE LA ARMONÍA LIBRO 1 MUNDO OSCURO
by Big Silver Note
Summary: Después de la caída de Canterlot Equestria siguió y ahora el mundo ha pasado en una oscuridad por más de 400 años ¿Acaso terminará este tormento alguna vez? ¿Qué esperanza nos queda? La respuesta esta dentro de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**SAGA**

 **"EL RETORNO DE LA ARMONÍA"**

 **LIBRO I**

 **"MUNDO OSCURO"**

Prólogo

 _"La caída de Canterlot"_

 _(FRAGMENTO DEL DIARIO DE LUNA)_

 _"…lo recuerdo bien, fue con el aterrador aullido a la caída de la noche que todo inició, nunca le había temido a la noche pues yo era su gobernante, pero esa noche, ya no me pertenecía, en cuanto el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y dejó la oscuridad sobre nosotros, ellos aparecieron, emergieron de todas partes donde había una sombra que los pudiese ocultar, sobrevivientes de Ponyville cuentan que emergieron del bosque Everfree sin cesar, tantos que no se podían contar, pero yo no viví eso, yo viví la caída de mi amada ciudad, Canterlot había sido invadida en instantes, nuestros guerreros pelearon con gran valentía pero sus números eran demasiados para nosotros, fuimos dominados, y en una sola noche habían roto todas las defensas de la ciudad y se dirigieron al único lugar que quedaba por tomar, el castillo de Canterlot… Nunca creí que ella nos traicionaría de esta manera… nunca creí que vería el día en que Equestria Caería…" (Diario de Luna, última noche de la era de las dos hermanas, página 3)._

Por los jardines incendiados del castillo, entre escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron los muros que brindaban protección, caminaba una figura con total calma, elegancia y tomándose su tiempo como si la batalla a su alrededor entre guardias Equestres y esbirros de la oscuridad, a los que no se distinguía bien la forma, no estuviese sucediendo en lo absoluto, su capa negra y capucha del mismo color encubría su identidad pero en esa oscuridad de su rostro se alcanzaban a distinguir un par de ojos increíblemente blancos con iris rojas y pupilas negras, esa mirada se centraba en la última de las defensas del castillo, un escudo de magia que protegía la puerta principal. Se detuvo.

-La barrera, ¿resistirá?- Preguntó un guardia detrás de la puerta que apuntaba su lanza en esa dirección.

-No lo sé…- Respondió otro guardia, ahí en ese pasillo había al menos 30 guardias incluidos pegasos y unicornios que mantenían sus posiciones.

Al otro lado de la puerta esa figura iluminó su cuerno de un morado muy oscuro y sus ojos resplandecieron como fuego al invocar una poderosa y antigua magia, y en un instante hizo volar aquella defensa con facilidad, los guardias detrás de la puerta, los más cercanos salieron volando por la explosión, otros fueron aplastados por los escombros y el resto quedó aturdido, algunos de ellos fueron tomados por unas figuras negras y fueron arrastrados hacia la nube de polvo que se había levantado, no pudieron hacer nada más que gritar de horror ante su muerte inminente.

En la cámara real más guardias se encontraban reunidos, la última línea de guerreros que quedaban ahí, unicornios con magia en sus cuernos listos para atacar, pegasos en el aire con ballestas y arcos con flechas apuntando a la puerta, espadas listas al igual que lanzas en cascos de ponys terrestres, apoyando a los pegasos se encontraba la guardia de Luna, al menos los pocos que quedaban.

El sonido de la explosión los alertó y los puso nerviosos a la vez llenando sus corazones con miedo, sabían que la barrera había caído y ahora no había nada que evitara que las criaturas que los atacaban tuvieran libre entrada al castillo.

En la parte más alejada de la puerta del salón del trono, vestidas con gráciles y resistentes armaduras, se encontraban las dos regentes de Equestria, Celestia y Luna se habían preparado para la batalla, aunque solo una de ellas parecía estar dispuesta a dar pelea.

Luna se mantenía firme en su posición, aunque el temblor en sus ojos y una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente mostraban lo contrario, sentía como si la noche se había vuelto en su contra, vestía una armadura negra con celeste y un yelmo todo azul, como arma mantenía una espada de magia pura, color azul cristalino que mantenía en guardia con su magia.

Celestia por otro lado, a pesar de portar su armadura de un color dorado y sostener una lanza del mismo color con su casco, se mostraba, inexpresiva, decaída, su semblante y cabeza baja mostraban gran culpa y resignación, no había espíritu de lucha en ella.

-Podemos hacer esto hermana, juntas- Dijo Luna al ver el estado de Celestia, la princesa del sol la miró por unos instantes, mas no le dirigió palabra alguna y después volvió a agachar la cabeza con resignación –Mhmm, Mantengan posiciones- Dijo ella al resto de las tropas, ante su voz los soldados se pusieron firmes.

El ruido detrás de la última puerta cesó por momentos y el silencio absoluto e intranquilo se apoderó de toda la sala del trono, en cierto modo, ese silencio era más preocupante que los golpes anteriores de las criaturas queriendo entrar por la fuerza y los gritos de los guardias siendo asesinados casi al instante.

De pronto la puerta cedió con una nueva explosión, estas puertas salieron volando enteras y los guardias apenas pudieron esquivarlas para no ser aplastados. En medio de aquel gran aturdimiento, y con la protección del humo levantado por la explosión, entraron aquellas criaturas negras como la noche misma, aquellas que entraron por tierra tenían semejanza a lobos sin pelo salvo algunos cuantos en la cabeza o las patas, pareciera que sus labios y párpados habían sido arrancados ya que sus dientes amarillos siempre se asomaban y esos ojos rojos estaban siempre amenazando, sus garras eran negras y sus colas parecían látigos al ser más largas y azotar el suelo con fuerza.

Por el cielo, algo parecido a murciélagos gigantescos, algo más grandes que ponys comenzaron batalla contra los pegasos y guardias lunares, su piel grisácea parecía caerse y unas garras estaban pegadas a sus alas al igual que en sus alargadas piernas y como los lobos, tenían ojos rojos de furia pura.

-¡Sin temor!- Gritó la princesa Luna que sacaba su espada y cargaba contra las criaturas al igual que sus tropas, los unicornios lanzaban rayos de magia a las esas bestias mientras los pegasos hacían lo posible por mantener la lucha en lo alto, la princesa Luna entró a la batalla con gran valor cortando en instantes a varias de esas criaturas voladoras y lanzando rayos de magia al suelo contra esos lobos que entraban.

Las tropas en el suelo apenas resistían los embates pero empezaban a ser superados en número por los monstruos que seguían entrando al salón del trono, una batalla más o menos igualada ahora se convertía en una de proporciones de 1 a 5.

No pasó mucho antes de que aquella misma figura encapuchada hiciera su aparición en el salón del trono, escoltada por dos lobos y tres criaturas voladoras, su caminar era directo hacia la princesa Celestia quien, a pesar de la batalla a su alrededor, seguía en la misma posición ni siquiera los gritos de los guardias siendo asesinados la hacían reaccionar.

Celestia notó la presencia de esa figura y alzó su rostro unos momentos para verla avanzar hacia ella, algunos guardias intentaron detenerla pero sus escoltas se hicieron cargo de ellos con facilidad, otro que logró acercarse fue impactado por una energía poderosa por parte de la figura y lo mató al instante volviéndolo polvo, observó a la princesa Luna y envió a sus tres escoltas aéreos a hacerle frente.

-¡Hermana!- Gritó Luna al ver a la figura avanzando hacia Celestia pero antes de que pudiese ayudar fue interceptada por los tres monstruos voladores, Luna no tuvo más opción que pelear contra ellos.

Después de deshacerse de un último guardia con facilidad, ahorcándolo con magia, aquella figura se paró frente a las escaleras del trono, observando desde debajo de su capucha a la princesa del sol. Celestia por fin reaccionó y observó con una mirada vacía a la figura, se levantó de su trono, dejó caer la lanza, pues no tenía ni la intención ni el coraje para pelear, ya no, se acercó con paso lento pero tranquilo hasta que quedaron a pocos metros una de la otra y aun en medio de aquel caos de la batalla ambas figuras percibieron un silencio solo para ellas.

-Después de años… de verdad has regresado…- Dijo Celestia mirando a la figura que seguía cubierta con su capa y la observaba con ojos rojos de furia pero no le respondió –Lo siento… sé que es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en lo que eres ahora… lo que vayas a hacer… hazlo… no opondré resistencia…- Dijo Celestia cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Al ver estas lágrimas la mirada de la figura cambió, sus pupilas pequeñas regresaron por momentos a la normalidad, la veía ahora con lástima, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron y al volverlos a abrir se vio de nuevo la furia y rabia en ellos, iluminó su cuerno de un morado profundo y un par de alas negras emergieron de su espalda.

Alrededor de ambas se empezó a dibujar un círculo de color violeta con runas en sus orillas que empezaron a girar, otro círculo apareció alrededor de Celestia y fue cuando aquella figura empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras en un tono siniestro, el círculo que antes las envolvía a ambas ahora solo lo hacía con Celestia, la princesa solo suspiró aceptando su destino y miró una vez más hacia aquella figura encapuchada.

-Siento todo el dolor que te causé…- Comentó Celestia pero fue ignorada, mientras el círculo brillaba con más intensidad y las runas se volvían de color negro al igual que el suelo dentro del círculo, el cuerpo de Celestia entonces empezó a convertirse en piedra gris –Siento haberte fallado… mi estudiante…- Con esas palabras el cuerpo de Celestia quedó convertido en su totalidad en roca sólida.

Luna sintió aquella poderosa magia oscura, volteó solo para ver a su hermana convertida en una estatua en pose de arrepentimiento aun derramando lágrimas que se hicieron de concreto mientras una luz dorada entraba en la capucha de la figura y luego, se apagaba, dio un gran grito y cargó contra la figura pero tal distracción le costó caro, uno de los voladores se escabulló y de un zarpazo en sus alas la derribó al suelo, ella gritó de dolor e impacto el suelo con fuerza frente a la estatua de su hermana.

-Celestia…- Dijo ella incrédula de lo que veía, lo que más le impactaba era que su hermana no hubiese opuesto resistencia alguna, volteó hacia la figura quien por fin retiro su capa para ver con claridad a la princesa de la noche.

Al fin reveló su identidad, aquella a quien Celestia había llamado estudiante, no era otra que la mismísima Twilight Sparkle, sin embargo, era muy diferente a como la recordaban, apenas si la podían reconocer, sus alas negras como de cuervo, más alta que antes, un cuerno curvo y afilado y sus ojos, sobre todo esos ojos rojos llenos de ira y desprecio por todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Luna en el suelo, intentó levantarse pero dos monstruos alados la sometieron y uno de esos lobos mordió su casco trasero para inmovilizarla, el dolor era tal que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para realizar cualquier tipo de magia.

-Ella me quitó a quien más amaba- Comentó ella con una Frialdad tremenda y agregó –Así que yo le quité todo lo que ella amaba y protegía- Hizo brillar su cuerno aún más y con un rayo negro impactó a Luna, la princesa de la noche gritó con desesperación y gran sufrimiento, deseó estar muerta por ese intenso dolor, pero comprendió que el rayo no estaba dirigido para matarla.

La princesa Luna sufría más y más ante la mirada impotente de un par de sus guardias y uno de Celestia que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. En un momento dado Twilight aumentó el rayo de intensidad causándole más dolor a la princesa, fue ahí cuando un aura oscura y brillante, rodeada de un brillo púrpura, empezó a salir del pecho de Luna, esto solo aumentó el dolor que sentía ya que era como si algo le fuese arrancado desde adentro. Al final Twilight detuvo el rayo de magia negra y Luna siguió en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero todavía consiente.

-¿Qué… has hecho?- Preguntó Jadeante la princesa de la noche.

-Solo tomé lo único útil de ti- Contestó ella y el aura oscura tomó forma junto a Twilight, Luna abrió los ojos al reconocerla.

-No… no puede ser… Nightmare Moon… ¿Cómo?- Dijo ella horrorizada de ver a su contraparte ahí, ahora con propia presencia física, al parecer Nightmare era consiente también, entendió que Twilight la había liberado y ante la sorpresa de Luna, su alter-ego se arrodilló ante ella.

-Ya no tengo uso para ti- Dijo Twilight y volteó hacia Nightmare Moon -Elimínala- Ordenó y Nightmare dio una macabra sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la princesa de la noche, ambas criaturas aladas alzaron su rostro a la fuerza para que Luna viera a Nightmare al momento de ejecutarla, el alter-ego de la princesa sonrió con malicia e invocó una guadaña que puso en el cuello de la princesa, Luna cerró sus ojos y esperó por el golpe final.

Sin embargo ese último golpe nunca llegó, escuchó un zumbido a través del aire y varios impactos, abrió los ojos y vio a las dos criaturas que la sostenían en el suelo, también la guadaña de Nightmare Moon había salido volando y estaba encajada en la pared, los guardias sometidos aprovecharon la confusión y se liberaron de los monstruos que lo sometían para ir en auxilio de la princesa, uno de ellos se sacrificó arrojándose hacia Twilight para que los otros pudiesen llevarla hasta la puerta del salón el trono de donde habían provenido los otros disparos de magia mientras ella acababa con su vida, Twilight solo dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para observar a quien había atacado a sus monstruos y salvado a la princesa Luna.

Otro rayo de magia, color rosa, salió desde la puerta y derribó a Nightmare Moon quien se levantó casi de inmediato, recuperó su guadaña y se disponía a atacar pero Twilight la detuvo con un ademán de su casco para que no avanzara, a regañadientes, ella detuvo su ataque e hizo desaparecer su arma en las sombras.

-Así que… has venido desobedeciendo mis órdenes- Comentó Twilight en un tono de decepción y dando un suspiro.

-Detén ahora esta locura… Madre…- Contestó una nueva figura que hacía acto de presencia, tenía su pelaje morado, crin negra y un cuerno curvo, sus alas se asemejaban más a las de murciélago pero las facciones de su rostro eran bellas, además sus ojos se asemejaban a los de Twilight antes de ser rojos, tenía una CM de un corazón de dos colores, el lado derecho era de color negro y por su lado salía un ala negra de murciélago, el lado izquierdo era color blanco y de ese lado salía un ala de ángel.

-No lo has entendido aun por lo que veo, hija, esto es lo que tiene que hacerse- Comentó ella reuniendo a sus tropas –Todos ellos, deben pagar- Dijo ella señalando a Luna que se apoyaba en el último guardia real que quedaba para defenderla pues el otro los quitó del camino antes de que un monstruo los alcanzase.

-Mi padre… no hubiera querido que cometieras su mismo error…- Comentó Firiel y esas palabras tuvieron un efecto en Twilight, miró a su hija fijamente y luego bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos como si de pronto hubiese comprendido sus acciones, sin embargo Firiel sabía que esto no sería así, por lo cual empezó a realizar un hechizo disimuladamente para salir de ahí antes de que Twilight se diera cuenta -Lo siento madre…- Dijo ella de pronto y Twilight comprendió lo que pasaba, volteó solo para ver como un círculo rosa rodeaba a su hija, a Luna y al guardia a su lado.

-¡NO!, ¡Me engañaste!- Gritó Twilight furiosa y atacó a su hija quien apenas pudo terminar el hechizo a tiempo y los tres que quedaban desaparecieron de ahí, sus tropas hicieron ademán de ir a buscarlas pero Twilight les detuvo de nuevo –No hay necesidad, ella volverá un día, podemos darnos el lujo de ser pacientes, por ahora, hay cosas más apremiantes- Comentó ella y sus tropas se calmaron y la siguieron cuando empezó a alejarse, entre ellos iba Nightmare Moon ahora separada de la princesa de la noche.

-Sus órdenes, mi señora- Dijo Nightmare Moon sorprendiendo a todos al seguir arrodillándose ante Twilight.

-Actuaremos rápido, este mundo estará pronto en tinieblas, pero por ahora, debemos retirarnos, el amanecer está por llegar- Mencionó ella mirando hacia el horizonte donde veía como cambiaba la coloración del cielo anunciando la llegada del sol –Hasta nunca… maestra- Pensó ella al dar un último vistazo a Canterlot que estaba prácticamente en ruinas después del ataque.

-¿Cómo hemos de llamarla mi señora?- Preguntó Nightmare Moon.

-Darklight, Lady Darklight- Respondió ella haciéndose ahora de un nuevo nombre como señora de la oscuridad.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Estamos a salvo, por ahora- Mencionó Firiel aunque no se notaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras –El amanecer les dará una ventaja, descansen poco y huyan lo más pronto posible, no se queden en un lugar, los estarán buscando- Agregó ella que se ocultaba entre las sombras de los árboles.

-Espera…- Comentó Luna aún cansada y ayudada por su guardia -¿Por qué nos ayudas?- Preguntó confundida.

-Porque… es lo correcto y… porque es lo que mi madre hubiera hecho… la madre que en los primeros 5 años de mi vida me habló de lo hermoso que era el mundo, la madre que me crió con amor y cariño… hago esto, por la madre que alguna vez tuve… y por mi padre…- Dijo ella en tono de melancolía lo cual hizo sentir a Luna de una manera terrible, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su espada, una hoja cristalina con un mango que mostraba una luna en cuarto creciente en hecho de plata, Firiel estaba muy confundida por esta acción.

-Mátame…- Dijo la princesa de la noche sobresaltando a Firiel y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Luna agregó –Es nuestra culpa que todo esto esté ocurriendo… nosotras mismas condenamos a Equestria… Firiel… matamos a tu padre… y con eso… destruimos a tu madre… merecemos este castigo… y tu… mereces tener venganza… adelante…- Comentó la princesa Luna y bajo su cabeza, Firiel tomó la espada y por un momento se vio tentada a hacerlo, después de todo la princesa Luna tenía razón, al matar a su padre y esposo de Twilight, ellas habían firmado la sentencia sobre Equestria, pero al final, no lo hizo, clavó la espada en el suelo y negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

-No… un gran error fue su falta de tolerancia… pero no hay nada que hacer… en un futuro tal vez… tal vez llegué un día en que este horror se acabe y pueda ayudar a mi madre y esperaré lo necesario- Dijo ella y devolvió la espada pero Luna no la aceptó.

-Yo he perdido toda esperanza ahora que mi pueblo ha caído y que sufrirán por nuestra causa… mi hermana ya no está… las portadoras tampoco…, pero, si tú de verdad crees que hay esperanza para Equestria, entonces depositaré lo que queda de mi fe en ti- Al decir esto ella cortó su casco con la espada, asustando a su guardia que quedaba, pero asegurando que todo estaba bien, tocó una joya en el centro de la base de la espada y esta brillo rojo, luego azul y la final blanco –Cuando ese día llegue, esta será la señal, alguien de mi linaje aparecerá para reclamar la espada que ahora te entrego y hasta entonces, tú debes de ser su guardiana, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para el trabajo- Comentó la princesa Luna y acercó la espada a Firiel, quien por momentos vio la sangre que escurría de la princesa Luna.

-Lo siento por eso, de acuerdo, yo haré como usted me piden y cuidaré de la espada, me retiro entonces, el día está por llegar, adiós princesa Luna, no nos veremos de nuevo…- Se despidió Firiel y desapareció junto con la espada en una esfera de humo a las partes más oscuras del bosque.

-¿Qué piensas hacer soldado?- Preguntó la princesa Luna al único guardia que le quedaba –Si gustas, puedes seguir tu propio camino, ya no soy princesa, por mi culpa ocurre todo esto, eres libre, vete y haz tu mejor esfuerzo por afrontar el oscuro tiempo que viene- Comentó ella y el guardia lo pensó por momentos, luego, se paró frente a la princesa.

-Mi princesa, no he de dejar su lado, mi lealtad es para usted y para Equestria, hoy y siempre- Comentó él, firme empuñando una lanza, Luna entonces notó que le llamaba la atención la lealtad de este guardia.

-Si esa es tu elección, bien, la compañía será buena en este viaje, mi última orden, deja de llamarme princesa, puesto que no lo soy más, tampoco mi nombre puedo usar pues llamaré mucho la atención, al menos para huir, llámame desde ahora Lurala- Dijo ella lo cual extrañó al guardia pero este asintió -¿Cuál es tu nombre, noble caballero?- Preguntó ella.

-Mi nombre, soy, Night Cloud, majes… quiero decir… Lurala- Respondió él asintiendo.

-Entonces Night Cloud, comencemos nuestro viaje- Comentó ella y el guardia asintió, ambos tomaron el camino principal para luego buscar un lugar donde descansar un poco antes de seguir caminando este nuevo destino incierto para toda Equestria.

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.

 _ESTE ES UN NUEVO FIC QUE TENGO EN MENTE DESDE HACE TIEMPO LA VERDAD Y COMO ES ALGO DE BUENO ALGO CON UN POCO DE HORROR DECIDÍ TRAERLO EN ESTA NOCHE JEJE, DIGANME, ¿LES GUSTO? ¿DEBO CONTINUARLO?, ESPERO CONTAR CON SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO, GRACIAS A TODOS._


	2. Chapter 2

**_EL GUERRERO_**

 _(FRAGMENTO DEL DIARIO DE LUNA)_

* * *

 _"_ _Han pasado ya varios días desde la caída de mi amada ciudad de Canterlot, mi hermana ha sido convertida en piedra por la que alguna vez fue su mejor y más querida estudiante, no tengo conocimiento de las demás portadoras, ni una manera de obtener noticias de los otros reinos, además, no dejo de pensar en todas las vidas que se perdieron, soldados, hembras y pequeños, todo por nuestra culpa… ¡OH PERO QUE INSENSATAS FUIMOS!, si tan solo le hubiésemos escuchado, si tan solo le hubiésemos dejado en paz, ella lo hizo una criatura de bien, y nosotros lo destruimos por ser diferente, la sangre de todos ellos está en nuestros cascos, y nuestra penitencia es vagar por este mundo mientras lo vemos ser sumido en la completa oscuridad…" (Diario de Luna, 27 días después de la caída de Canterlot, fin de la página 10)._

 _"…_ _no todo es malo, mi compañero de viaje, el último de mis guardias reales, leales a nosotras a pesar de que es nuestra culpa lo que ha pasado, ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, siempre a mi lado, procurando nuestro bien, creo, creo que hay más en él que en cualquier otro macho que haya conocido antes, es curioso, nunca en mi eterna vida pensé en un macho que me acompañara y ahora que no tengo tiempo, quiero su compañía más que nada…" (Diario de Luna, Fragmento de la página 11)._

* * *

La oscuridad esconde tus peores temores, el ver tus miedos puede aterrarte, pero si se ocultan y sabes que están ahí, es aún peor, esto lo sabían mejor que nadie los ponys de una pequeña villa a las orillas del bosque, la noche había caído sobre ellos y con ella traía un manto de miedo consigo, manto que cubría a todos sus habitantes, encerrados en sus casas, atrincherados y listos por si algún visitante no deseado quería entrar, sus pobres murallas de madera no podrían contener al enemigo por mucho y los mal armados campesinos y pocos soldados que defendían ese lugar sabían que todo lo que podían hacer era resistir y esperar al amanecer cuando las criaturas se escondieran de la luz.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- Dijo un pony sentando en la mesa de un bar junto a su compañero, ambos bebían un par de cervezas, el bar era el único lugar que abría durante la noche y no cerraba a menos que la amenaza de ataque fuese inminente –Dicen que hay un par de locos viviendo en el bosque- Agregó el primer pony de pelaje oscuro con crin café después de dar un sorbo a su tarro de madera.

-Eres un crédulo imbécil- Le respondió su compañero, un pegaso de pelaje rojizo con crin naranja –Nadie es tan estúpido como para vivir en ese nido de monstruos- Agregó para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bueno, dicen que uno de ellos es en realidad una linda jovencita jeje, apuesto a que su compañero tiene mucha diversión- Comentó el primer pony riendo con perversión.

-Estás enfermo- Le dijo su amigo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-No, solo estoy ebrio, jaja- Respondió y ambos rieron.

-Me interesaría oír más de ese rumor- Dijo un pony acercándose a la mesa de ambos, estos dos últimos voltearon para ver a un joven pony encapuchado, sus patas sobresalían con un pelaje gris plateado y al bajar su capucha se notó su crin negra atravesada por un mechón azul y sus ojos verdes, bajo la capa que traía se podía observar una armadura básica y a su lado resonaba el golpe de un arma contra el suelo.

-¿Y quién eres tú, idiota?- Preguntó el pegaso en la mesa.

-Solo un viajero que anda de aquí para allá- Respondió él y se sentó en la mesa de ellos, ambos se miraron confundidos pero no le dieron más importancia.

-Bueno muchacho, si quieres saber dicen que hay un par de locos viviendo en el bosque, pocos que son los que regresan aseguran haberlos visto en una vieja cabaña, a no más d horas de camino, pero ir al bosque es una locura, las criaturas que asechan en las sombras nunca dejarían que nadie se acercara ahí, menos aún que quien sea viva en ese maldito lugar, por eso son solo rumores, aunque hay algunos que dicen que es verdad y que los habitantes son poderosos magos, o al menos eso es lo que he oído- Respondió el otro sujeto tomando más cerveza de su tarro.

-Puras patrañas, si de verdad fueran poderosos magos estarían ayudando a pelear en la guerra en lugar de estarse ocultando, todo es mentira chico así que mejor usa tu tiempo en algo de provecho que meros inútiles rumores- Le contestó el otro pony y su compañero asintió.

-Gracias por su información amables caballeros- Dijo él y arrojó unas monedas de plata a la mesa –Tomen un trago a mi salud- Agregó mientras se retiraba.

-¿A dónde vas chico?, ¿No ves que ha caído ya la noche?- Comentó uno de ellos mientras tomaba las monedas.

-Al bosque jaja- Respondió él y salió del bar dejando a los ponys confundidos en la mesa, ¿Hablaba enserio o lo decía de broma?, al final no les importó, ahora tenían más bits para un par de tragos extra.

La muralla era pobre, pero estaba bien vigilada, sobre todo en la noche cuando los aldeanos y soldados esperaban un ataque de monstruos mientras yeguas y pequeños se refugiaban en sus hogares, al haber muchos guerreros ahí el pony de pelaje gris plateado pudo colarse entre ellos sin problemas.

-¿Alguna señal de monstruos?- Preguntó él acercándose a un grupo de soldados que vestían una armadura de cuero, una capa, un yelmo de cuero igual al de sus corazas y tenían todos una lanza.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?, Ve a casa chico- Le espetó uno de los soldados.

-Sé cuidarme solo- Respondió él mostrando su espada, una fina hoja reluciente, seguramente afilada hace poco.

-Ve a casa chico, aquí tenemos todo bajo control, además, los ataques de monstruos son menos frecuentes últimamente o al menos en comparación con otras partes y cuando llegan no son mucho, no sabemos por qué, se lo atribuimos a la suerte, así que sigue mi consejo y no te metas en problemas- Le volvió a decir el guardia molestando al pony.

-Bien, bien, yo solo quería ayudar- Respondió él y se alejó del lugar o eso le hizo creer, cuando los guardias se distrajeron él se coló entre otro grupo que estaba siendo asignado a patrullaje y fue junto con ellos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad se escabulló entre las sombras de la muralla y encontró una abertura, dio aviso para que la recubrieran pero cuando los demás ponys llegaron a dónde estaba el agujero, él ya había partido rumbo al bosque en búsqueda de la verdad sobre ese rumor.

Aquel joven pony se internó en el oscuro bosque resguardado por la noche, solo el entrar le produjo una pequeña sensación de escalofríos, en cualquier momento un monstruo podría salir y atacarle pero él mantenía su paso y se encontraba alerta en todo momento.

Un rugido rompió el silencio de esa noche seguido de un gélido viento que le helaba la sangre, este pony se ocultó detrás de un árbol y observó desde un lado lo que ocurría. Un lobo negro, con piel seca y oscura, tan delgado que los huesos se notaban, parecía que le hubieran arrancado los labios ya que su horrible y afilada dentadura siempre estaba expuesta, lo mismo le habían hecho a sus párpados pues nunca cerraba esos ojos rojos y amenazadores, la criatura olfateó el lugar un momento como si sintiera la esencia del pony cerca de ahí, por suerte para él, el viento soplaba hacia la dirección contraria, llevándose todo el olor, después de unos momentos más, el lobo negro parecía desistir de su búsqueda.

-Eso es lobito- Murmuró por lo bajo –Solo sigue tu camino- Se dijo a sí mismo pero, justo cuando creyó que el lobo negro se iría en paz, el viento cambió de dirección, llevando el olor del pony a las narices del lobo quien de inmediato dio un rugido y luego un estremecedor aullido –Oh, mierda- Pensó él y salió de su escondite, el lobo volteó, pero el pony mostrando su gran habilidad lanzó algo desde su capa hacia el lobo, este solo dio unos cuantos chillidos lastimeros y cayó al suelo.

Tres cuchillos yacían enterrados en el cuerpo del lobo, uno en su pecho, otro en su garganta y uno más en su cabeza, la precisión de sus disparos y reacción fue soberbia, esos tres tiros certeros habían acabado con el lobo negro en un instante, por desgracia para él, no lo suficiente ya que más aullidos resonaron a lo lejos.

-Genial… justo lo que me faltaba…- Se quejó el pony y recogió sus cuchillos del cuerpo del lobo para luego emprender la retirada, sabía que esos aullidos atraerían a más que solo una jauría de lobos negros.

El pony corrió lo más que pudo en una sola dirección, desafortunadamente, tenía un defecto fatal para su situación.

-Ahora… ¿Por dónde vine?- Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación y peor suerte ya que los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él –Oh, grandioso- Maldijo su situación y decidió que se escondería en uno de los árboles cercanos, tal vez las hojas lo ocultarían lo suficiente.

Los lobos aparecieron no mucho después, al menos media docena de ellos, el pony pensó que no era tan malo, podía escapar de ellos, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al escuchar unos chillidos desde lo alto, volvió a maldecir su poca suerte y observó hacia arriba entre los espacios dejados por el batir de las hojas.

Ahí, criaturas aladas, idénticas a las que atacaron Canterlot aquella primera noche de oscuridad, sobrevolaban el cielo mirando de un lado a otro en busca de la presa que habían identificado los lobos.

-Genial…, bueno, con algo de suerte no me notarán aquí- Se dijo a sí mismo el pony planeando quedarse lo más quieto posible.

A su alrededor las criaturas lo seguían buscando, los lobos olfateaban el suelo en busca de su rastro mientras las criaturas aladas observaban todo desde arriba tratando de detectar el menor movimiento entre los árboles o en cualquier lugar donde el pony se pudiese estar escondiendo de ellos, sabía que pronto darían con su paradero, por lo que tuvo un idea, tomó uno de sus kunais y espero a que ningún ser alado volteara en su dirección, lanzó el Kunai lejos entre los árboles el cual hizo un sonido al golpear el tronco de uno de ellos, de inmediato, los lobos empezaron a gruñir y aullar, al verlos las criaturas en el cielo dieron un quejido espectral y siguieron a los lobos dejando el camino libre para el pony que de un salto bajó del árbol muy confiado.

-Jeje, cayeron- Dijo sonriente de que su truco hubiese funcionado pero en su confianza no volteó hacia adelante y chocó con el último de los lobos negros que se había quedado ahí –¿Pero qué…? Oh…- Mencionó al ver que el lobo volteaba hacia él y lo veía con ojos llenos de furia.

El lobo aulló con rapidez a la cual el pony no pudo responder a tiempo pero si acalló el resto de su aullido con un golpe de su Kunai, el lobo se molestó y empezó a atacarlo para intentar morderle.

El pony entonces empezó a correr, sabía que podía vencer a ese lobo pero los demás monstruos estaban cerca y pronto se vería superado en número para poder combatirlos, por lo que su única opción era tratar de huir, corrió y corrió mientras escuchaba a más lobos acercarse y al mismo tiempo escuchó chillidos que provenían de los cielos, las bestias aladas lo habían visto y ya no escaparía de su gran visión, logró llegar a un claro donde por fin se detuvo al notar que del otro lado del bosque se asomaban más ojos rojos de más lobos, al tiempo que los otros le daban alcance, estaba rodeado y no parecía tener muchas opciones.

-Bueno… creo que no me queda otra opción- Se dijo a sí mismo y se quitó la capa y capucha que traía consigo revelando ahora ser un pegaso color gris plateado, observó a esas criaturas a su alrededor y saco su espada de la vaina –Entonces, ¿Quién va primero?- Dijo de una manera socarrona.

Uno de los lobos le atacó por detrás a lo que el pony dio un salto en reversa pasando por encima del lobo ayudándose con el impulso de sus alas, otro lobo salió por su derecha lo que obligó al pony a girar sobre sí mismo para evitarlo, un tercero saltó sobre él pero este pegaso rodó por el suelo para evitarlo, otro más apareció frente a él e intentó morderle con sus fauces pero él se impulsó hacia atrás con sus alas saliendo del rango de la mordida de esa fiera, los lobos lo rodearon y saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre él pero el pegaso levantó vuelo en el último momento causando que todos los lobos chocaran entre sí, no perdió tiempo pues de inmediato se dio vuelta para observar a las criaturas aladas que ahora lo rodeaban, mientras, en el suelo, los lobos se levantaban y esperaban a que tuviera que aterrizar o que esas criaturas lo derribaran del aire para así poder devorarlo si es que esas cosas no lo hacían primero.

-Vaya, ustedes son más feos de cerca, bueno, la verdad son feos desde cualquier distancia jeje- Se burló él de las criaturas que le mostraron sus dientes afilados en respuesta.

Había al menos 3 criaturas aladas y cada una lista para desgarrarlo o destazarlo pero él no se iba a rendir así de fácil, el pony empezó a volar tratando de alejarse de esas criaturas que ahora le perseguían en grupo intentando de cortarle el paso o darle un zarpazo con sus garras.

Después de un rato de esquivarlos el pony regresó al suelo solo para ver que de frente a él venían los 5 lobos y las 3 criaturas aladas, el retrocedió un poco y miró hacia el cielo donde las nubes se despejaban en el claro.

-Vaya, ya era hora- Sonrió él y cerró los ojos al tiempo que la luz de la luna llenaba el claro al asomarse después de que las nubes se quitaron, él sintió una gran calidez cuando los rayos del astro menor llegaron a tocar su piel fue como si suaves caricias le llenaran de calma, confort y lo más importante, fuerza.

Al verlo cerrar los ojos una de las criaturas aladas se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a asestarle un zarpazo mortal, sin embargo cuando la criatura estuvo cerca, el pegaso abrió los ojos los cuales brillaron con un pequeño destello, el zarpazo pasó de largo al tiempo que el pony giraba sobre sí mismo evadiendo el ataque mientras movía su espada y con la misma fuerza del giro cortaba el brazo de la criatura que ahora se alejaba chillando por el dolor, pero el pegaso no le dio oportunidad de retirarse sino que se lanzó hacia el frente en dirección al monstruo, al verlo la criatura temió pues ahora veía al pony envuelto en un aura blanca y la hoja de su espada brillaba un poco del mismo tono blanco, este monstruo no pudo reaccionar cuando el pony dio un golpe con su espada cortándole de tajo su cabeza.

-¿Alguien más?- Dijo el pony al notar que las demás criaturas retrocedían un poco, claramente asustadas por la energía que emanaba este pegaso.

Al final las criaturas solo desaparecieron entre las sombras del bosque dejándolo a él en medio del claro con el cuerpo putrefacto de la bestia que había matado.

-Ugh, su apariencia es horrible pero su olor es mucho peor- Comentó él pegaso tapándose la nariz, el brillo de su cuerpo desapareció en unos instantes y él solo volteó a ver la luna con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Gracias- Dijo él sin saber por qué, pero siempre sentía que tenía agradecer al astro menor.

Se disponía a caminar de regreso hacia el pueblo, pensando que el rumor que le habían dicho los dos ponys del pueblo era solo eso, un mero rumor y nada más, eso y también lamentando haberles dado esas monedas de plata que ahora veía como dinero desperdiciado. De pronto sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por una gran ráfaga de viento salida de la nada, él solo se cubrió con sus cascos ante el repentino embate del viento contra su ser, sentía como si esa corriente tratara de derribarlo, dio unos pasos adelante pero el viento se tornó tan potente que lo lanzó hacia atrás, él dio una vuelta en medio del aire y cayó sobre sus cascos manteniendo apenas el equilibrio.

-Okey, esto es nuevo- Mencionó él al tiempo que otra ráfaga lo azotaba por la izquierda y lo derribaba, una nueva ráfaga azotó desde el lado contrario levantándolo del suelo y luego haciéndole caer a tierra nuevamente, él estaba desconcertado y no comprendía lo que ocurría al momento, aprovechó que el viento dejó de soplar por momentos para reincorporarse y tomar su espada sin embargo no la sacaba ya que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba esta vez, notó luego un olor a podrido en el lugar aún peor que el de la criatura que había cortado y no pudo evitar sentir gran asco al olerlo.

Como pudo se mantuvo firme hasta que escuchó pasos agrandados que provenían del bosque y que hacían temblar la tierra debajo él, se puso un tanto nervioso ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo así, por lo que no dudó más y sacó su espada listo para enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo, fuera lo que fuera.

Su respuesta llegó en una enorme figura del tamaño de uno de esos árboles del bosque, en apariencia era como una especie de Manticora, pero tenía dos cabezas en lugar de solo una, sin melena y un par de cuernos en cada una pero en la cabeza izquierda uno de esos cuernos estaba roto, su cuerpo era negro y parecía estar descomponiéndose, tenía un par de alas de murciélago enormes y algo rasgadas, lo que más le dio asco de ese ser era que solo tenía la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo ya que debajo de donde se suponía debía estar su cintura no había nada, arrastraba su cuerpo con sus dos poderosas patas delanteras de las que salían enormes garras, 3 ojos rojos, puesto que una cabeza tenía un ojo cerrado, lo miraban directamente y luego esa criatura abrió ambas bocas mostrando dientes que blancos que contrastaban con el resto de su cuerpo, con cada boca dio un poderoso rugido y el pegaso pudo sentir el viento hediondo y putrefacto de nuevo sobre si lo que le obligó a taparse la nariz de nueva cuenta.

-Retiro lo dicho sobre los alados… tú sí que eres feo- Comentó el pony retrocediendo un poco para sacar distancia y ponerse en posición de combate para enfrentar a este enemigo.

La criatura solo rugió ante el comentario del pegaso y se lanzó sobre él dejando tras sí un rastro de sangre que marchitaba la hierba al contacto, este pegaso saltó ayudado con sus alas para esquivar el ataque y sacó de nueva cuenta su espada para luego volver a iluminarse con esa misma aura.

-Okey, hagamos esto- Dijo él y se lanzó con un corte diagonal para cortar de un tajo una de las cabezas, la cual cayó al suelo y se deshizo marchitando así más parte del suelo -¿Qué te pareció eso?- Mencionó con una sonrisa para luego voltear y ver como la otra cabeza rugía con fuerza, pensó que tenía la batalla ganada pero la cabeza volvió a crecer en un instante como si nada hubiese pasado –Te regeneras… bien por ti…, mal para Mí- Agregó a su comentario.

Esa criatura volvió a atacarla lanzando mordidas a diestra y siniestra de las cuales él solo se defendía esquivando y regresando los embates con cortes rápidos y fuertes para hacerle el mayor daño posible a ese monstruo, pero no importaba cuánto daño le hiciese a ese engendro, siempre se curaba de sus heridas aun y cuando lograba cercenarle las dos cabezas al mismo tiempo.

La pelea se alargaba y el pegaso se empezaba a agitar, el usar esa energía de su cuerpo era agotador y él notaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se cansara por completo y estuviese a merced de ese engendro de la oscuridad.

-Bueno… es todo o nada- Dijo él para luego volar lo más alto que pudo, lo más cerca de la luna posible y sintió como su luz le daba nuevas fuerzas, fuerzas que usaría en un solo instante, alzó su espada y reunió toda su energía en su filo blanco –Veamos qué te parece esto- Al decir esto la criatura alzó vuelo tras de él levantando su medio cuerpo y ambas cabezas con sus fauces abiertas y garras hacia el frente contra él mientras le lanzaba un poderoso rugido con una de sus bocas y con la otra expulsaba de nuevo su hediondo aliento venenoso.

-¡NO ESTA VEZ!- Gritó él y por fin todo el brillo de su cuerpo se reunió en su sable – ¡Toma esto!, SAVAGE STRIKE!- Gritó de nueva cuenta y se lanzó contra el monstruo, dio un giro completo lanzando en una onda toda la energía que había reunido en su espada en dirección a ese engendro.

La onda cortó el aliento de la bestia quien solo abrió los ojos de sus rostros al ver esa onda en su dirección, las dos cabezas no se coordinaron y trataron de huir en diferentes direcciones lo cual causó que la onda de choque los golpeara directo y los arrojara contra el suelo con gran fuerza, provocando una explosión de brillo blanco al impactar contra la tierra.

-Así… es como se hace… jeje- Comentó el pegaso aterrizando en tierra jadeando por lo cansado que estaba, esa energía en él agotaba rápido sus propias reservas y resistencia –Necesito comida- Dijo al oír a su estómago gruñir. Para su mala suerte eso no era su estómago, sino los demás monstruos que habían regresado a terminar el trabajo ahora que su presa estaba débil y cansada por la batalla anterior –Okey, ¿Quién sigue eh?- Preguntó él levantando su espada y dos lobos saltaron sobre el pegaso, pudo esquivar al primero y hacerle un corte al segundo pero una criatura alada apareció y le tomó desprevenido, lo levantó con sus garras traseras y lo azotó en un árbol.

Un lobo más quiso morderlo pero él esquivó la mordida, aun así las fauces atraparon su cola, el lobo lo arrastró y lo lanzó. Cayó y rodó por los suelos lastimándose y haciéndose raspones pero aun así volvió a ponerse de pie aunque ahora más maltrecho.

-Que mal que… ya no tengo energía jeje- Dijo él sonriendo un poco al tiempo que otro lobo se lanzaba sobre él, lo miró directo esperando el impacto pero en el último instante una bola de fuego apareció detrás de él y golpeó de lleno al lobo quien chilló mientras empezaba a arder.

Confundido por esto el pegaso miró hacia atrás para toparse con la imagen de una unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin amarilla y mechones negros, su cuerno brillaba rojo y había un extraño símbolo de frente a ella, además, mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Abrazeus- Comentó ella con voz calmada mientras su cuerno brillaba rojo de nuevo y creaba otro símbolo frente a ella. Una llamarada surgió de este símbolo alcanzando al resto de los lobos y los quemó casi al instante, al ver esto las criaturas aladas salieron de ahí algunas algo quemadas por las llamas que los alcanzaron.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una pony ardiente jeje…- Bromeó él antes de desmayarse.

La unicornio se acercó hacia él y toco su frente, el pegaso tenía ya algo de fiebre pero ella no pareció preocuparse mucho.

-Vaya idiota- Dijo e hizo una mueca de desaprobación para luego tele-trasportarse junto con él hasta fuera de una rústica cabaña, abrió la puerta mientras levitaba con magia el cuerpo del pegaso quien dio un quejido cuando ella lo dejó caer sobre una mesa de madera.

-Te advertí que no fueras- Sonó una voz en la oscuridad a lo que ella solo dio un suspiro.

-Lo siento- Respondió ella y mojó un trapo con agua para ponerlo en la frente del pegaso.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿Es verdad lo que sentiste?- Preguntó esta voz acercándose a una vela que encendió para dejarse ver como un unicornio anciano de pelaje marrón con una crin y cola canosas.

-Sí, él tiene la energía- Comentó ella y al acercar su casco al pony este se encendió con una energía luminosa igual a la que el pegaso había usado en su batalla anterior.

-Entonces, el tiempo llegó- Mencionó el anciano y miró por la ventana a la luz de la luna.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HECHICERA**

 _(Fragmento del diario de Luna)_

 _"Una vez más lo hemos tenido que presenciar, es el mes número veinticuatro de mi vida como prófuga de la ley de la antes Twilight Sparkle, y esta noche he tenido que ver como esos monstruos destruyen otra villa, como arrebatan la vida y como deja a cientos de pequeños huérfanos, si es que los dejan vivir claro está. No sé cuánto más puedo soportar esto, ver todas esas vidas sufriendo por el error que cometimos, por nuestra intolerancia, no puedo soportarlo más, en varios momentos he querido terminar con mi vida y que el dolor acabe._

 _Pero, si aún sigo con vida, es por una razón, por un propósito que no veo todavía, pero que sé que está ahí; además no puedo terminar con mi vida, sabiendo que ahora cargo una en mi interior, un hijo, una razón para mantenerme con vida, a nosotros dos._

 _Mi guardia, se volvió mi compañero, mi compañero, se volvió mi amigo, mi amigo, se volvió mi confidente, mi confidente, se volvió mi amante, y Yo, me volví su todo, ahora viajamos juntos a dónde podamos encontrar lo que necesitamos y en busca de un lugar para nuestro hijo o hija, para mi linaje, nuestra descendencia, (Fragmento del diario de Luna, mes 20 de la era oscura)"_

Cuenta una leyenda que en lo profundo del bosque se esconde una cabaña habitada por dos, normalmente nadie sería lo bastante imprudente para construir su hogar en uno de los puntos más peligrosos de esa región, pero ellos dos no eran comunes, ellos eran más, el bosque es peligroso, todos los ponys saben eso, todos los que viven en las ciudadelas fortificadas saben eso, más aún durante la noche que es cuando las criaturas salen de cacería, pero ellos no eran presa.

-Abuelo, he traído lo que me pediste- Dijo una voz entrando a la cabaña en medio del bosque, traía consigo una cesta llena de flores de color morado.

-Ah bien, bien, ponlas en la mesa junto a la ventana por favor- Respondió una voz anciana.

-Claro abuelo- Contestó la voz que provenía de una unicornio de pelaje blanco, con su crin y cola de colores negro con mechones amarillos –Mmm, am, aquí- Dijo ella por fin poniendo la cesta en la mesa, al parecer tenía cierta dificultad.

-¿No tuviste problemas verdad?- Preguntó el pony anciano.

-No abuelo, ninguno, pude sentir un par de miradas cercanas a mí pero no se atrevieron a avanzar por temor al calor- Comentó ella y buscó con su magia algo en que sentarse.

-Qué bueno, pero es el sol, recuérdalo nieta mía, es el sol al que le temen- Respondió el anciano que meneaba un caldero.

-Si está bien, el sol, abuelo, ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy?- Preguntó ella mientras su magia pasaba por varios objetos hasta tomar un plato de madera y luego una cuchara del mismo material y ponerlos cerca de sí.

-Nada- Dijo él dejando confundida a la unicornio –Te he enseñado todo lo que sé, ahora depende de ti practicar lo que has aprendido, bueno, eso y una prueba más- habló el anciano dando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de prueba abuelo?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Mi niña, te enseñaré el secreto que te prometí hace tanto, el secreto para ver- Dijo él dejando de menear la comida, la unicornio abrió la boca con mucha sorpresa y luego sus párpados, al hacerlo se pudo ver la falta de luz en sus ojos, no había duda de por qué eso la había impresionado, ella era ciega.

-Dices que,… ¿puedes darme la vista abuelo?- Preguntó ella y su abuelo suspiró.

-No, pero puedo enseñarte a usar esa energía dentro de ti para ver a tu alrededor sin la necesidad de tus ojos mi pequeña, puedo darte esta última lección- Habló él dando una sonrisa y la pony asintió.

-¿Ahora mismo abuelo?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro, después de comer eso sí- Respondió él sirviendo la comida para ambos, ella estaba ansiosa por aprender, pero podía esperar un poco más y disfrutar de los alimentos con su abuelo.

-Oye abuelo, una pregunta- Comentó la pony bajando su cuchara mientras sentía con su magia dónde estaba el plato.

-¿Cuál mi pequeña?- Preguntó él.

-¿Por qué no vivimos en el pueblo como todos los demás?- Le cuestionó ella a lo que el pony anciano hizo a un lado el plato.

-Porque no somos como ellos- Respondió el anciano –Te he de contar una historia mi nieta, una que te contaba mucho de potra, no sé si aún la recuerdes pero no te hará mal escucharla de nuevo- Dijo el anciano riendo un poco.

-Adelante abuelo, yo te escucho- Contestó ella asintiendo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Bien sabes que todos los unicornios portan magia, eso es algo muy conocido mi niña, pero algunos portan una aun mayor, fue en el fin de la era que sucedió, o más bien años después, se dice que la última princesa regente de ese tiempo renunció a sus viejos poderes por un bien mayor, un bien que un día ayudaría a toda la tierra de Equestria a superar esta crisis, los ponys entonces tomaban fuerza en esa esperanza, pero los años pasaron y pasaron y con el tiempo se fue perdiendo esa misma esperanza que tanto se había luchado por mantener, la historia se convirtió en leyenda y luego en un simple cuento de hadas para niños, algo para hacerles sentir menos miedo ante la oscuridad, pero hay algunos ponys que aún creen en esa historia, verás, se dice que ella dividió su gran poder mágico en varios fragmentos, y que esos fragmentos de magia son revelados ante el poder de la luna, es por eso que "ella" los busca, "ella" busca a los poseedores de esa magia, ¿Para qué?, ara eliminarlos y así acabar con la única amenaza que queda para su eterno gobierno, pero por años ha buscado y no los ha encontrado al parecer, pero ha hecho de muchos trucos para encontrarlos, uno de los más terribles es prometer a cualquiera que logre dar con uno de esos "elegidos" una libertad absoluta e inmunidad a las criaturas de la noche, una oferta tan tentadora que ha hecho que los mismos ponys se traicionen entre ellos, que entreguen a todo aquel que crean sospechoso ya que están desesperados por salvarse, terrible en verdad que todo eso ocurra- Explicó el anciano para luego beber un sorbo de agua.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros abuelo?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Conmigo? La verdad es que Nada, contigo, todo mi niña, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero en ti hay un poder más grande de lo que te puedes imaginar, dime, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué solo practicamos tus hechizos más fuertes durante la noche?- Le preguntó el anciano y la pony no supo qué responderle, solo negó con la cabeza –Ata los cabos mi cielo- Agregó él y dejó pensar a su nieta.

-No…, no puede ser… ¿Yo?- Dijo ella con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Exacto mi pequeña, si alguien descubriera el secreto que tanto he guardado pues, te llevarían de mi lado con el hecho de solo salvarse y eso no solo pondría fin a tu vida, pondría fin a la esperanza, y sobre todo pondría fin a mí propósito- Respondió él con un mucho de pesar.

-Pero… abuelo yo no… yo no entiendo…- Contestó ella muy confundida y tomó su cabeza.

-Es por eso que nos mantenemos aquí, es por eso que te enseño en secreto, ninguno de esos ponys dudaría en venderte con tal de obtener su libertad, los tiempos oscuros no han traído más que desgracias y enemistad para todo el mundo, pero hay esperanza, un día seguro que esto terminará, hasta entonces, te quedas aquí, ¿comprendes eso verdad querida mía?- Le preguntó el anciano ahora acercándose a ella y poniendo un casco sobre su cabeza.

-Sí abuelo, lo entiendo- Respondió ella un poco más calmada aunque algo alterada por lo que su abuelo le acababa de revelar, ¿ella? ¿Una heredera de ese poder?

-Mmm, ya casi- Murmuró algo en pony anciano que miraba por la ventana como el sol seguía su movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?- Preguntó la unicornio al sentir el cambio de actitud del pony.

-Nada mi niña, prepárate, practicaremos como te lo prometí, te enseñaré a usar ese poder para ver- Comentó él y sonrió aunque sabía que ella no podía verle pero si sabía que podía sentirle.

-Gracias abuelo- Respondió la pony y volvió a comer algo.

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó la unicornio al sentir algo como si la llamara, era ya casi el anochecer y la luna empezaba a divisarse –Mi imaginación seguro- Se dijo a sí misma y buscó la puerta con su magia.

Al abrirla pudo sentir una brisa algo maligna pero para ella era algo, "normal", vivir en ese bosque rodeada de criaturas de la noche y monstruos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad había sido su día a día durante varios años, estaba acostumbrada ya a la presencia de esas criaturas alrededor, no había de que temer claro, pues ella sabía que la barrera protectora que estaba alrededor puesta por su abuelo impedía el paso a cualquier clase de monstruos en el área, ella recordaba como en los primeros días siempre estaba temerosa de que los monstruos fueran a derribar esa barrera y atacarlos a ella y a su abuelo, más con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que esto no podía ocurrir y que ahí se encontraba segura de las amenazas de afuera.

-¿Abuelo dónde te encuentras?- Preguntó ella enfocando su oído, pero al no recibir respuesta supo que su prueba había iniciado, su prueba para "ver" las cosas –Okey, concéntrate, recuerda lo que el abuelo te dijo, siente la energía a tu alrededor, no uses tu hechizo de auto-localización, deja que la…- Mencionó ella cuando de pronto sintió algo más, algo que se acercaba.

-¿Qué estará haciendo esta niña?- Se preguntó el viejo que estaba parado junto a una roca sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, solo observando a su nieta y esperando a que ella lo encontrase sin usar su hechizo localizador o sus sentidos más agudos –Concéntrate y deja la energía fluir en ti mi nieta- Pensaba él observando como ella seguía ahí sin moverse.

-No, no debe ser nada, y aun si lo fuera, la barrera lo detendría sin problemas- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta –Aunque…, esto no se siente como una energía malvada, esto es, diferente, ¿uh?, se detuvo- Pensó ella y después de dudar unos momentos se volvió a centrar en lo importante, buscar a su abuelo.

Ella se volvió a concentrar, cerró los párpados, se puso firme y respiró para tranquilizarse totalmente, su mente y su cuerpo debían estar en armonía para poder usar esa energía que estaba en ella, desconocía cómo es que la había adquirido, pero según su abuelo creía ella había tenido esa energía desde que nació, aunque no se reveló hasta que ella cumplió los 6 años cuando de pronto su poder apareció, sin embargo ella no lograba recordar nada sobre esa ocasión, ese día todo era blanco en su mente.

-Concéntrate, energía, la energía fluye y tú tienes una conexión- Se dijo a sí misma pero nada ocurría, ella seguía ahí sin idea de dónde se encontraba su abuelo –Oh vamos, ¿Qué me falta?, ¿Qué es lo que me puede faltar aquí?- Dijo ella entrando en un poco de frustración y frunciendo su frente para tratar de hacer que algo ocurriese pero sin usar su magia para ayudarse.

-Como supuse- Se dijo a sí mismo el pony anciano para luego mirar al cielo detrás de los árboles del bosque y luego dar una sonrisa –La luna está por salir- Pensó y se sentó en el pasto mientras esperaba.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, concéntrate- Pensaba ella con algo de desesperación –Es inútil, no aprenderé a..., ¿Uh?- Una especie de calor recorrió su cuerpo de un momento a otro, no sabía lo que era solo que se sentía muy bien, en tranquilidad y de pronto lo supo, eso que sentía en su pelaje, aunque no la podía ver sabía que estaba ahí, era la luz de la luna la que la recorría, siempre lo había sentido pero no se había dado cuenta, se sintió tonta por no haberlo deducido antes, su abuelo le había dicho que su magia siempre había sido más poderosa durante la noche, ella solo creía que era su forma de darle aliento y ser bueno con ella, pero ahora lo comprendía mejor.

-¿Se dio cuenta?- Se preguntó el viejo mirando la pose de su nieta, tranquila, respirando, postura perfecta.

-Esto es…, tan cálido…, siento que puedo, ¡Uh!- Ella se exaltó cuando sintió una energía emanar de su cuerpo, no era como las veces anteriores que había estado fuera de casa durante la noche, sentía fluir la energía fuera de ella y lo más impresionante, era como si esa energía marcara cada objeto y le daba una visión clara de lo que había a su alrededor; era diferente de cuándo usaba su magia para "ver" los objetos pues esta le daba solo una imagen del contorno de lo que iluminaba, como un molde vacío, pero esto no, cada detalle de las cosas que iluminaban, incluso la corteza de los árboles y las pequeñas hormigas que cruzaban hacia el –Esto es…, a esto te referías, abuelo- Al mencionar a su abuelo otro impulso salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba ubicado su abuelo, derramó lágrimas al poder por fin ver en su mente pintada la imagen del rostro del pony anciano, cada detalle estaba ahí, sus arrugas, su barba incluso la pipa que fumaba.

-Creo que me encontró- Sonrió el viejo y caminó hacia ella que por primera vez le "miraba" el rostro –Excelente trabajo, mi pequeña Trisha- Dijo él sonriendo para su nieta.

-Abuelo…- Comentó ella y se echó a llorar de felicidad.

-Ahora, tenemos que practicar hasta que perfecciones este sentido nuevo en todo momento además de seguir practicando con tus hechizos de siempre, pero ahora será mucho más fácil gracias a tu nueva habilidad- Dijo el pony anciano que acariciaba la crin de su nieta.

-Te prometo esforzarme mucho abuelo- Respondió ella muy segura de sí misma; volteó hacia otro lado al sentir otra cosa, algo que se acercaba al parecer.

Por las siguientes noches, Trisha practicó y practicó para poder dominar por completo esa nueva forma de visión que ahora tenía mientras a su vez se seguía concentrando en lo básico de hechizos de fuego y hielo que le instruía su abuelo, aun así durante las dos semanas que pasaron seguía sintiendo que algo se acercaba a ellos, no podía describir lo que era pero cada noche era más fuerte y estaba más cerca de ellos.

2 SEMANA DESPUÉS

La luna salía y era momento de continuar de nuevo con la visión de Trisha pero su atención no estaba en el entrenamiento ese día, la fuerza que sentía estaba más cerca que antes, según sus sentidos, cerca del pueblo de los otros ponys.

-¿Algo inquieta tu mente hoy mi niña?- Preguntó su abuelo al notar su falta de concentración.

-Oh, lo lamento abuelo es solo que…- Miró de nuevo en dirección hacia el bosque que los rodeaba –Hay algo ahí…- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar ese punto exacto, sus ojos no veían pero tenía la mirada fija.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó su abuelo y al no recibir respuesta de Trisha este pasó su casco por enfrente de su rostro, luego el mismo se dio un golpe con su pipa al recordar que la pony es ciega, la movió un poco pero ella no parecía reaccionar -¿Trisha?- Habló su nombre y la unicornio por fin reaccionó.

-¿Qué?, oh no nada abuelo, es solo que pensé que había algo ahí viéndonos pero no parece haber sido nada en realidad…- Al momento de que ella terminó de decir esto una explosión ocurrió no muy lejos de ahí -¿Qué fue eso abuelo?- Preguntó ella sorprendida por el repentino ruido.

-Nada en lo que debamos meternos, iré por las cosas, tú entra a la casa rápido- Dijo su abuelo mientras otra explosión se daba.

-Es cerca del claro donde recojo flores…- Pensó ella y estaba por obedecer a su abuelo cuando la sensación que por semanas había estado sintiendo regresó con más fuerza que nunca, la única diferencia era que ahora ella parecía escuchar a una voz pedirle ayuda –Estas… en problemas…- Se dijo a sí misma así que contra las órdenes de su abuelo se decidió entonces por adentrarse en el bosque- Estaré castigada toda mi vida pero… tengo que ver esto- Dijo ella antes de adentrarse al bosque sin que su abuelo se diera cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-Ahora Trisha, pásame el… ¿Trisha?, Oh no… ¡TRISHA!- Gritó él y salió pero su nieta ya estaba lejos –Niña impulsiva- Decía él corriendo hacia fuera de la barrera pero al llegar al límite esta barrerla le detuvo en seco, confundido intentó deshacer el hechizo pero por alguna razón nada funcionaba, vio entonces un resplandor en la misma barrera y notó que la misma luz de luna estaba sobre su protección, suspiró y regresó dentro de la cabaña sin dejar de preocuparse por su nieta.

-Veamos… ¿hacia dónde ahora?- Se dijo Trisha y se concentró de nuevo para "ver" las cosas a su alrededor, notó cada árbol, hoja, roca, pasto y hasta insectos con su nueva técnica casi perfecta, para su sorpresa no había ni rastro de monstruos cerca de ella, lo cual le parecía algo muy inusual pues siempre había varios intentando cruzar la barrera alrededor de la cabaña de su abuelo.

Otra explosión llamó la atención de sus oídos y se dirigió en aquella dirección esperando encontrar algo, caminó con cuidado hasta que llegó al lugar, usó de nueva cuenta su poder y la escena que se reflejó en su cabeza la dejó sorprendida.

Un pegaso combatía con las criaturas y no solo eso, les estaba ganando, ella no sabía cómo es que eso era posible, según su abuelo se necesitaba de varios guerreros para poder siquiera tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir contra esos monstruos, y este pegaso los estaba combatiendo a todos por su cuenta.

-Es… increíble…- Decía ella pero en eso sintió una presencia más fuerte que las anteriores, su sentido le alertó de una criatura acercándose a él –Debes correr o si no…- Estaba por salir cuando la criatura llegó, ella se asustó un poco y permaneció oculta, sin embargo el pony debía de escapar, solo un idiota se enfrentaría a…, y de pronto el pony estaba combatiendo contra ese monstruo y recibiendo varios golpes.

-¡Torpe!, Debería ayudarlo antes de que él… ¿Qué?- Ella se detuvo al sentir como el pony activaba su aura, una energía igual a la que ella usaba para ver, solo que esta vez, sintió algo como nunca antes, pudo ver al pony por completo, no solo sus rasgos, era como si de verdad lo viera, aunque nunca había conocido colores pudo ver la diferencia entre el pelaje y la crin y cola del pegaso, incluso logró distinguir su CM -¿Quién eres tu?- Se dijo a sí misma anonadaba y en eso el pegaso ejecutó el ataque final con el que derrotó a la bestia con la que peleaba, ella seguía sorprendida pero vio que el pony se quedaba sin fuerzas mientras más monstruos lo asechaban, ella entonces decidió saltar a la acción y defenderlo.

-¡Abrazeus!- Comentó ella con voz calmada mientras su cuerno brillaba rojo de nuevo y creaba otro símbolo frente a ella. Una llamarada surgió de este símbolo alcanzando al resto de los lobos y los quemó casi al instante, al ver esto las criaturas aladas salieron de ahí algunas algo quemadas por las llamas que los alcanzaron.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una pony ardiente jeje…- Bromeó él antes de desmayarse.

La unicornio se acercó hacia él y tocó su frente, el pegaso tenía ya algo de fiebre pero ella no pareció preocuparse mucho.

-Vaya idiota- Dijo e hizo una mueca de desaprobación para luego tele-trasportarse junto con él hasta fuera de la cabaña, abrió la puerta mientras levitaba con magia el cuerpo del pegaso quien dio un quejido cuando ella lo dejó caer sobre una mesa de madera.

-Te advertí que no fueras- Sonó una voz en la oscuridad a lo que ella solo dio un suspiro.

-Lo siento abuelo pero…- Respondió ella y mojó un trapo con agua para ponerlo en la frente del pegaso.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿Es verdad lo que sentiste?- Preguntó esta voz acercándose a ella y observando al pegaso que estaba ahí en su mesa.

-Sí, él tiene la energía- Comentó ella y al acercar su casco al pony este se encendió con una energía luminosa igual a la que el pegaso había usado en su batalla anterior.

-Entonces, el tiempo llegó- Mencionó el anciano y miró por la ventana a la luz de la luna.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

El inicio del viaje

-Ouch… ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?, Jeje…- El pegaso despertaba al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su pelaje, sintió su cuerpo pesado y recordó entonces los sucesos de la noche anterior, como se había internado en el bosque y su pelea contra aquel monstruo, en su vida había visto una criatura como esa, o tenido una pelea de esa magnitud; su cuerpo dolía, su mente divagaba y se sentía cansado, pero, a pesar de todo eso sonreía de la emoción –Espero poder repetirlo alguna vez… jaja… au!, duele reír- Dijo él y se levantó con dificultad, tronó su cuello y se estiró un poco para recobrar movilidad.

El pony abrió del todo los ojos y vio la cabaña en la que se encontraba, estaba algo confundido él recordaba perfectamente el haberse desmayado en medio del bosque después de su pelea, pero cómo es que había sobrevivido, recordaba también a las criaturas que lo rodearon después de que acabó con la mayor de ellas, no debió haber salido vivo y entonces recordó otra figura haberlo ayudado.

-Pero claro- Dijo y sonrió al recordar a la pony, se dirigió a la puerta y pretendía abrirla pero alguien se le adelantó, era el pony anciano, el pegaso se quedó viendo al anciano un momento sin decir nada como pensando en lo apropiado para hablar –Entonces, ¿Es esa su casa?- Preguntó al fin al no saber que más cuestionar.

-Bienvenido joven, su nombre, si es tan amable- Dijo el anciano que fumaba una pipa.

-¿No es muy temprano para fumar abuelo?, Es más, ¿No cree que es malo fumar a su edad?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por lo que veo tus modales no son tu fuerte- Respondió el anciano meneando la cabeza –Supongo que tendré que enseñarte, me presentaré primero, mi nombre es Clever Voice, dueño de esta cabaña, ¿y el tuyo es?- Preguntó de nuevo el anciano señalando al joven con una pipa.

-Silver, Silver Wing- Dijo él imitando el gesto del anciano y señalarlo con su casco, el anciano unicornio no hizo más que menear la cabeza de un lado a otro –Entonces, ¿Fue usted quién me salvó?, porque podría jurar que había sido alguien más joven, y femenina, y sin toda esa barba, ¿Cuánto tardó en crecerle?- Preguntó él cambiando de tema.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y no fui yo quién te salvó, ese agradecimiento se lo debes a mi nieta, está juntando algunas hierbas, volverá pronto, puedes esperarle para que le des las gracias tú mismo- Contestó el Clever Voice y entró a su hogar para acomodarse luego en una mecedora.

-Si bueno, la cuestión es que no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver al pueblo, no sé si lo sepa pero, el bosque puede ser peligroso- Mencionó él manteniendo su sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y me lo dice el pegaso que estaba jugando al héroe a la mitad de la noche?- Preguntó con sarcasmo el anciano ante lo que el pegaso solo alzó un poco sus hombros -¿Por qué lo hiciste?, me da curiosidad saberlo, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías entrar al bosque en medio de la noche y salir sin ningún rasguño, joven Silver?- le cuestionó el anciano con una mirada acusatoria y llena de reprobación.

-Escuché rumores de que había ponys viviendo solos en el bosque y quise corroborar eso, porque todos dicen que si los hay, entonces deben estar locos, ¿Dígame los conoce?- Preguntó él manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Puede ser, Ahora dime tu verdadero interés en haber venido aquí- Dijo el anciano con una seguridad inquebrantable a lo que el pegaso solo suspiró y asintió con su cabeza.

-Usted es un vejestorio muy astuto- Le contestó sin inmutar su rostro a pesar de que estaba algo sorprendido.

-No en vano cargo tantos años en mi persona, chico- Le respondió él para luego hacer un círculo con el humo de su pipa.

-Buen truco, pero vamos, no te ves tan viejo, supongo que tienes a lo mucho 80 años jaja- Rio el pegaso al igual que el anciano ante la broma, el pegaso tomó entonces un poco de agua.

-No chico, jeje, tengo 120 años- Respondió y el pegaso tosió por la revelación, escupió el agua de la impresión y luego tomó más.

-Jaja, gracioso, me estas tomando el pelaje de seguro- Comentó él pegaso sirviéndose más agua.

-Creerme o no es tu decisión, pero aún no respondes, ¿Para qué has venido aquí en realidad?- Preguntó con seriedad Clever Voice.

-Bueno, si quieres saber…- El pony le arrojó al anciano el agua pero este la desvió con facilidad usando su magia, el pegaso había desaparecido de su vista y desde atrás puso su espada alrededor del cuello del anciano –No es de tu incumbencia, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el confiado de tener la ventaja.

-Tu habilidad es impresionante, eso que hiciste podría haber funcionado contra cualquier otro, te felicito- Contestó el anciano con toda tranquilidad.

-Actúas de manera muy calmada para alguien que tiene una espada pegada al cuello- Comentó el pony algo preocupado.

-Yo no tengo una espada pegada al cuello, es más, tu ni siquiera tienes una espada- El anciano entonces sacó su pipa de la boca y golpeó 3 veces uno de los lados de la mecedora en la que estaba.

El pegaso se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta frente al anciano que estaba en la misma posición de hace unos instantes, confundido, Silver Wing miró a su alrededor y vio la espada envainada y lejos de él, la mecedora vacía y la jarra de agua junto al vaso aun lleno a un lado del lugar donde hace rato estaba recostado.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Silver sorprendido.

-Soy un unicornio chico, eso significa que puedo hacer magia, por ejemplo la ilusión en la que te encontrabas- Respondió el pony anciano y esta vez sí entró a su cabaña.

-Pero, ¿Una así de poderosa?, de verdad pensé que era real- Comentó estupefacto el pegaso, había escuchado de esa clase de magia pero nunca pensó que fuese así de impactante.

-Exacto, con mi hechizo te planteé la idea, en el momento en que hicimos contacto visual quedaste atrapado en mi ilusión, sirve mucho para despistar a otros visitantes, ¿De dónde crees que surgieron los rumores que te hicieron venir aquí?, no eres el primero que intenta llegar hasta este sitio, pero debo decir que eres el primero que lo intenta de noche, nunca me hubiera puesto a pensar que alguien tan intrépido, o estúpido, pudiera tener esa clase de idea, debo admitir que de verdad no lo esperaba, un movimiento que ni siquiera yo pude predecir, eso es de admirarse- Dijo el anciano sentándose en su mecedora y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Fue un insulto o un halago?- Preguntó el pegaso arqueando una ceja.

-Un poco de ambos, ahora toma asiento por favor en dónde estabas, mi nieta regresará pronto y podrás acompañarnos para una comida- Dijo él pony y el pegaso obedeció, pensó en escapar pero tal vez ya se encontraba en otra ilusión o algo así que no lo dejaría salir de ahí pronto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viven en esta parte del bosque?, están expuestos, me sorprende que no hayan sido devorados por alguna de esas cosas- Comentó el pegaso después de pasar un tiempo en silencio.

-Expuestos, más no desprotegidos, no se ve pero alrededor de este lugar hay una barrera que evita que cualquiera de esas criaturas intente llegar hasta nosotros, además, tenemos ciertas habilidades extra que nos brindan mucha ventaja sobre ellos- Respondió el anciano despertando más curiosidad en Silver Wing.

-Entiendo, sí, me imaginé que algo así era- Contestó el pegaso y guardó silencio de nuevo hasta que el anciano le llamó la atención con un silbido.

-Aun no respondes la pregunta chico, ¿Qué te hizo venir al bosque?- Le preguntó de nueva cuenta el anciano y al fin el pegaso se rindió y decidió hablar con la verdad.

-No sé, la verdad, bueno, más bien, no sé cómo explicarlo, estaba en camino hacia otro lugar hace unos días cuando de pronto sentí como si algo atrajera mi atención hacia aquí, seguí el sendero por mi cuenta, pues ya sabrá que no soy alguien indefenso jeje, pero en fin, seguí ese sentimiento dentro de mi ser, mis instintos nunca me han fallado antes así que les hice caso, caminé y caminé hasta llegar al pueblo cercano, pensé que era ahí de dónde provenía el llamado que sentí pero aun y cuando busqué en todo el pueblo, no hallé nada, de hecho dejé de sentirlo, hasta hace un par de noches, sentí de nuevo ese llamado desde este mismo bosque, pensé estar loco pero cada noche seguía sintiendo que algo me atraía hacia este lugar, pregunté en un bar nocturno y al oír el rumor de alguien viviendo aquí decidí venir, y ¿por qué de noche?, Porque volví a sentir ese llamado, más fuerte que antes y bueno el resto es historia, peleé con monstruos y según usted su nieta me salvó así que esa es mi historia, ¿satisfecho abuelo?- Preguntó él con la ceja levantada.

-Gracias por tu honestidad chico- Contestó el anciano y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la nieta del unicornio entró –Oh, bienvenida de vuelta- Saludó el anciano con alegría.

-Hola abuelo, ¿cómo va el pony?- Preguntó ella y sintió la presencia del pegaso con su nueva forma de ver.

-Ya te diste cuenta, ¿no?- Respondió el anciano que volvió a fumar de su pipa.

-Hola- Saludó el pegaso agitando su casco.

-Parece que ya estás mucho mejor- Dijo ella acercándose al pony.

-Oye, gracias de verdad por ayudarme, me salvaste, y también gracias por su hospitalidad, pero creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí y bueno no me gustaría incomodarlos de ningún modo así que solo tomaré mis cosas y me iré por donde vine, no se preocupen sé dónde está la salida y les prometo no perderme, tampoco le diré a nadie acerca de este lugar, aunque la verdad no espero que me crean en algún lado si se los digo- Respondió él con mucha prisa y buscó su espada.

-Espera, ¿has comido algo?, si quieres te puedes quedar, después de la pelea que tuviste ayer tal vez necesites comida para recuperar energía- Sugirió la unicornio que ponía las cosas que traía en una mesa, el pony la miraba con atención pues algo le llamaba la atención en ella.

-No gracias, tengo lugares a donde ir y la verdad es que…- Se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago –Bueno, tal vez un plato solamente jeje- Corrigió él para regresar a la mesa de la cabaña.

-¿Qué hay para la comida de hoy entonces?- Preguntó el abuelo de la unicornio.

-Lo mismo abuelo, un poco de sopa, debemos comerla o se echará a perder sin que la podamos terminar y no quiero que se desperdicie nada de comida- Dijo la unicornio para luego tocar con su casco varios utensilios hasta dar con los platos y servirlos, uno para cada quien, Silver Wing no dejaba de poner atención a la forma en que la pony hacía las cosas que debían ser sencillas.

-En eso tienes razón- Contestó el anciano tomando su cuchara con magia, su nieta hizo lo mismo buscando con su magia la cuchara lo que confundía al pony hasta notar que la yegua tenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

-Adelante, puedes servirte- Mencionó la pony volteando hacia el pegaso.

-Ah sí, gracias- Respondió Silver y empezó a tomar la sopa, Durante la comida los dos ponys le hicieron varias preguntas, nada que él no pudiera responder solo que venía de un pueblo lejano y que se dedicaba a distintos trabajos a las villas a las que iba para ganarse la vida, recientemente, según mencionó en los pueblos estaban comprando pedazos de monstruos para fabricar objetos muy resistentes, ya fueran las alas de las criaturas voladoras o las garras de esos lobos negros, todo era bienvenido incluso colmillos y pieles.

-Entonces, Silver ¿verdad?, ¿de dónde vienes, con exactitud?- Preguntó la unicornio.

-De las tierras del norte, ahí me crie al menos hasta que mi familia y yo nos vimos forzados a salir de ahí, eso de verdad que fue doloroso, las tropas de la emperatriz oscura llegaron y tomaron por asalto el pueblo, los soldados que la defendían pelearon con valor, pero la caída fue inevitable, pero al menos pudimos escapar, me separé de mis padres en todo el caos y estoy por mi cuenta desde entonces, de alguna manera he logrado sobrevivir, aprendí a pelear y me cuido solo- Comentó él sin dar señas de ninguna emoción para luego tomar un vaso de agua.

-Tiempos difíciles, todos hemos vivido chico- Dijo el anciano que encendía su pipa de nueva cuenta.

-Si, en todos lados a los que voy encuentro ponys pasándola mal, esta villa es el lugar más calmado por así decirlo, aunque, me pregunto si habrán sobrevivido la noche, mmm- Mencionó el pony poniéndose pensativo.

-Seguro que están bien, no te preocupes- Dijo Trisha para levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Qué?, no, no me preocupo, solo me da curiosidad eso es todo- Contestó él para luego terminar su sopa –No estuvo nada mal, de verdad tienes talento en la cocina emmm- Decía Silver Wing pero se dio cuenta de que desconocía el nombre de la pony.

-Trisha, Trisha Spell- Contestó ella y extendió su casco hacia el pegaso.

-Silver Wing, a tu servicio jeje- Dijo él respondiendo el saludo y cuando sus cascos se tocaron ambos recibieron una especie de choque de energía que iluminó los ojos de ambos y vieron parte de la vida del otro, se soltaron de inmediato asombrados y espantados por el evento ocurrido.

-¿Están bien chicos?- Preguntó el abuelo de Trisha preocupado por la reacción de ambos.

-Si abuelo descuida solo fue…, extraño…- Respondió ella algo agitada y volteó hacia el pegaso.

-Tu estas…, ¿De verdad no puedes…?- No se atrevía a terminar esas frases.

-Sí, digo no, no puedo ver, nací así, ¡¿okey?!- Comentó ella algo molesta.

-Lo siento yo no… lo siento, debo retirarme- Dijo él y se levantó para luego salir de la cabaña más no se fue, sino que se recargó en un árbol cercano -¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó a sí mismo pues era algo único lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?- Preguntó el anciano que lo había seguido después de calmar a su nieta.

-Sí, yo solo, sí, estoy bien- Respondió él tomando su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ambos parecían muy alterados y mi nieta no quiso hablarlo, ¿puedes decirme tu?- Preguntó el pony anciano al pegaso.

-No lo sé la verdad, solo que al tocar su casco, pude sentir una energía recorriéndome y luego vi varios recuerdos que no eran míos, lo sé porque nunca en mi vida había visto yo esos lugares o a esos ponys, lo vi, usted es la que la crió, sus padres están… ella es… ¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta?- Preguntó tomándose la cabeza de dolor.

-No es ninguna hechicería joven guerrero, es solo una señal- Comentó él serio.

-Una señal ¿De qué?- Preguntó Silver Wing aun algo sorprendido.

-Una señal de que pronto las cosas van a cambiar por aquí, ven, necesito que escuches algo- Comentó el anciano y con una señal lo invitó a pasar de nuevo, esta vez el pegaso no se negó y obedeció sin más.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Trisha que tomaba una taza de té para calmar sus nervios, para ella había sido también una experiencia no tan grata, pudo ver los recuerdos del pegaso, al menos varios de ellos, muchos dolorosos pérdidas de amigos y sobre todo de alguien a quien no podía identificar, pero segura estaba que tenía que ver con la espada que portaba ese pony.

-Solo vuelvan a sentarse y les diré todo lo que necesitan saber- Respondió el anciano y ambos ponys le obedecieron –Sé que hay mucho que ahora quieren preguntar pero la verdad es que, Trisha, ya te lo he dicho a ti, tiene que ver con la historia que te conté- Comentó el anciano para después darle un sorbo a su té.

-¿Te refieres a la historia de la princesa que dividió su fuerza?- Preguntó ella a lo que su abuelo asintió.

-Un momento, ¿De qué historia están hablando?- Cuestionó ahora el pegaso que también tomó una taza de té para los nervios que sentía, miró a la unicornio quien sintió los ojos del pegaso sobre ella y volteó en su dirección, ahora sabía que ella estaba ciega pero sintió como si ella pudiese verlo perfectamente, incómodo apartó la mirada y se dirigió de vuelta al pony anciano.

-Tiempo atrás, mucho, mucho atrás, este reino fue conocido como Equestria, regido por sus gobernantes, nadie recuerda bien sus nombres hoy en día esa información se perdió en casi todos lados, pero dicen que después de que la emperatriz tomó control del mundo con sus criaturas de la noche hubo una sobreviviente, una de las 2 monarcas que logró huir, esa monarca un día después de tanto tiempo fue encontrada así tomó la decisión de dividir su poder y así evitar un destino de captura como el de su hermana, juró que ese poder recaería en aquellos dignos cuando el tiempo fuese el indicado en 5 elegidos un poder que se vuelve más fuerte a la luz de la luna han de saber, díganme, ¿Conocen a alguien así?- Trisha se confundió eso era algo diferente y más detallado de lo que su abuelo le había dicho la primera vez que le contó la historia pero el pegaso tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión tanto de sorpresa como de incredulidad.

-Un momento, creo que usted ha perdido el juicio o está ya senil, viejo, ¿Qué insinúa?- Preguntó él con algo de molestia.

-Oye, no le hables a mi abuelo de esa manera irrespetuoso- Lo regañó Trisha.

-Pues lo siento señorita pero eso es lo que su abuelo es, dígame ¿Qué pruebas tiene de lo que acaba de decir más que una simple historia o un rumor?- Preguntó él torciendo luego su labio.

-Bueno, fue un rumor lo que te trajo aquí ¿cierto?- Su respuesta hizo que el pony guardara silencio al no saber cómo contestar a eso –Pero si aún deseas pruebas no tomes solo mi palabra, sino la de la misma princesa de la noche, la princesa Luna- Esto dejó a ambos anonadados por lo que dijo.

-¿Quién…?- Preguntó el pegaso.

-Abuelo… ¿hablas de ella…?- También cuestionó su nieta.

-Permítanme, joven mire esto- Dijo el anciano para luego bajar una caja de metal vieja y abrirla con magia, sacó unos papeles muy viejos, amarillentos y algo rotos y los dio al pony –Léalos por favor, mi nieta nunca pudo saber de esto y algo me decía que no debía ser yo quien se lo leyera, por favor, esto igual resolverá todas sus incógnitas- Dicho esto el pony miró a los dos, el pegaso dudó pero él también quería saber a lo que el anciano se refería, en sus cascos ahora tenía unas hojas, las leyó para sí mismo primero sin poder creerlo.

-Este… bueno… "Me han encontrado, después de todo este tiempo, por fin me han hallado…- Comenzó a leer Silver Wing ¬–Sabía que no escaparía para siempre pero tampoco pensé que fuera tan pronto,… se acercan, me he atrincherado en esta habitación del antiguo castillo del imperio de cristal, vine aquí buscando refugio y solo encuentro destrucción,… ya vienen… los oigo golpear esos tambores, tambores en la lejanía, se acercan… ya están aquí, pronto abrirán la puerta, más es con mi último hechizo que me he de ir… aquí mi vida se parte en 5 mi fuerza será para ellos, una ha sido ya dada y 4 más pronto aparecerán,… los tambores están aquí,… abandono mi cuerpo,… abandono este mundo… suenan los tambores una vez más,… anotación final, si lees esto por favor busca los herederos de mi fuerza ese es mi último decreto envío este diario lejos y ruego porque no caiga en malos cascos, lo siento, siento haber causado esto, han entrado… LUNA"- Terminó de leer el pegaso aun incrédulo de eso.

-Eso es…- Dijo Trisha en Shock.

-Las últimas palabras de la princesa Luna, escritas en su diario para la posteridad- Comentó el pony anciano y dejó su pipa a un lado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que usted las consiguió anciano?- Preguntó Silver Wing que volvía a mirar las hojas, había unas cuantas páginas más pero parecían de fechas anteriores y en desorden además que no se podían ver tan bien como para leerse.

-Soy más viejo de lo que crees chico, ya te lo dije, no en vano tuve una vida antes de cuidar a esta pequeña, pero lo que importa aquí es que al fin pueden saber esto- Dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su mecedora –Si, no falta mucho, les recomiendo a ambos que empiecen a tomar lo que necesitan, el viaje será largo- Comentó el unicornio lo que confundió a ambos y preocupó a la unicornio.

-¿De qué hablas abuelo, cuál viaje?- Preguntó ella.

-El que hay que emprender, la carta de la princesa Luna habla de eso, ustedes son dos de aquellos que recibieron su fuerza, la fuerza que puede hacerle frente a este horror- Comentó el anciano sonriendo.

-Woa, alto ahí viejo creo que esa pipa que fumas te subió el humo a la cabeza- Respondió el pegaso arqueando la ceja.

-Por esta vez concuerdo con él, abuelo, no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo- Dijo ella concordando con el pony.

-Eso es bueno, estar de acuerdo les ayudará, además no quería decirlo pero de todas maneras habrá que partir, la barrera que puse sobre este lugar no es eterna, caerá y este lugar será destruido sin duda- Contestó el anciano sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡¿Qué?! Abuelo, ¿De qué diablos hablas? Como que la barrera va a caer, ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Trisha exasperada.

-Esta misma noche cuando el sol se oculte, ya no es posible mantenerla, así que es mejor prepararse para el viaje- Respondió el anciano pero sin mucha prisa.

-Viejo loco, de verdad esto es demasiado- Mencionó el pony que empezaba a guardar cosas –Si es verdad eso entonces debemos reunir lo que podamos e irnos de aquí mientras aun tengamos la luz del sol, ir directo a la ciudad que está cerca y…-

-La ciudad ya no existe- Comentó el anciano.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Preguntó Silver

-La ciudad ya no existe, cayó anoche que llegaste- Respondió el pony anciano.

-No, o estuve ahí hace poco no pudo haber…-

-¿Crees que la criatura que enfrentaste era la única?, si no me crees ve ahora que hay luz y cerciórate, pero asegúrate de regresar aquí antes del anochecer para iniciar el camino- Ante estas palabras el pegaso negó con la cabeza y salió volando de esa cabaña, atravesó la barrera y de rápidos aleteos se dirigió a la ciudad fortaleza en la que había estado esperando que el anciano se equivocara ya que si era verdad eso y la barrera también caería todo se convertiría en una matanza.

-Abuelo…, no me mientes ¿verdad?- Preguntó Trisha en shock.

-Prepara tus cosas mi nieta, el camino es largo y el tiempo es poco- Comentó el anciano y apagó su pipa para ir a recolectar algunos vegetales que tenía en su huerto personal, mientras, la unicornio asintió y con su magia revisó cada parte de la casa en busca de lo esencial para el viaje y de todo aquello que le pudiera servir ahí afuera, siempre había querido salir de ese lugar ver qué más había fuera de ese bosque en el que vivía, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviese que ser en esas circunstancias, obligada a abandonar el que fue su hogar después de tantos años.

El pegaso volaba a toda velocidad sobre el bosque, al menos la luz del día le daría una ruta directa sin miedo a que algún monstruo saliera y le retrasara en su camino, voló y voló hasta que en cierto punto comenzó a ver algo de humo, se detuvo un poco y negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, no podía ser cierto lo que ese anciano dijo, retomó su vuelo con gran velocidad hasta llegar a la villa en la que había escuchado el rumor de la casa abandonada en el bosque, pero solo encontró lo que quedaba de ese lugar.

-No…, no puede ser…- Se dijo a sí mismo bajando al suelo, no podía creer sus ojos, el lugar estaba reducido a escombros, la mayoría de las casas derribadas, otras a la mitad, varias quemadas, de hecho el fuego aún estaba encendido en ellas, la muralla que rodeaba el lugar estaba casi en su totalidad derribada o quemada o ambas, el suelo negro lo cubría todo, cualquier rastro de vida había desaparecido.

Entró caminando al lugar viendo hacia todos lados en busca de cualquier señal de vida, pero era inútil, solo destrucción había a su alrededor, su horror aumentó cuando encontró los cuerpo de los soldados en la plaza, o al menos los cuerpos que quedaban, varios partidos a la mitad o con señas de mordidas y garras y lo peor, civiles inocentes asesinados en una masacre, ni siquiera los pequeños se habían salvado de tal crueldad, cada día noche inocentes por la sed de sangre de esas bestias y él ya no lo podía soportar, decidió regresar con el viejo y su nieta, no es que tuviera otro lugar a donde más ir, quiso por un momento alejarse a hacia otra villa pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió, voló de vuelta a la cabaña no sin antes crear pilares con los escombros sobre los cuerpos que encontró, al menos merecían una sepultura, era sencilla pero con eso tendría que bastar.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo- Se dijo a sí mismo y luego dio una risa –Bueno, eso me pasa por seguir rumores, supongo que ya no podré pedir un trago jeje…- Trató de amenizar la situación con bromas mientras volaba de regreso a la cabaña, había tardado un poco más por todas las tumbas improvisadas que hizo y el atardecer ya estaba por dar paso a la noche –Demonios pasé más tiempo ahí del que imaginé, tal vez ellos ya se fueron- Dijo el pegaso para luego acelerar sus aleteos.

-Abuelo vamos tenemos que irnos ¿ya tienes todo?- Preguntó Trisha -¿Abuelo?- repitió al no recibir respuesta del pony anciano, fue en su búsqueda y logró sentir su energía fuera de la casa un poco alejado sentado sobre una roca -¿Abuelo qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella al pony anciano.

-No es momento de partir aún, el joven todavía no regresa- Comentó el anciano con demasiada calma como para ser el que dijo que tenían que irse.

-Pero dijiste que la barrera caería al anochecer, además hace horas que se fue, de seguro ya partió a otro lugar sin nosotros, es lo que quería, ¿no?, irse de aquí- Comentó ella para apurar a su abuelo que solo fumó un poco más de su pipa.

-¿Es lo qué crees?, ¿Por qué no intentas percibirlo?- Dijo el anciano a lo que su nieta solo hizo una mueca, dudó un momento pero luego se concentró, al cabo de unos momentos pudo sentir una energía en su dirección.

-Él viene de vuelta… ¿Por qué?- Se preguntó ella misma.

-Porque empieza a entender lo que significa el encuentro de ustedes dos- Respondió el anciano para luego bajar de la roca y con su magia moverla, esto impresionó a su nieta ya que pudo sentir un hueco en la tierra –Aquí tengo algo para este momento, sabía que un día llegaría así que lo guardé por si acaso- Mencionó él y del agujero sacó una especie de bastón tallado en madera parecía simple pero Trisha pudo sentir un aura mágica emanando de ese pedazo de madera.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó ella y de pronto su abuelo se lo entregó.

-Es tuyo ahora, es un artefacto para magos, ayuda a canalizar nuestros poderes, te servirá por un tiempo, hasta que encuentres algo mejor pero en tus cascos esto será muy poderoso- Respondió con una sonrisa y abrazó a su nieta –También tengo esto- El anciano sacó una saya completa tejida con tela de color marfil y se la entregó además de eso le dio un collar de piedras color amarillo y un par de libros.

-¿Qué… qué es todo esto abuelo?- Preguntó la unicornio al recibir eso tan de pronto de parte de su abuelo.

-Tu madre lo hizo para ti, ella de alguna manera sabía que serías una gran hechicera y te preparó eso, una saya que calma tu mente y un collar para tu concentración, son sus regalos para ti- Comentó el anciano y la unicornio casi quiso llorar, hubiera dicho algo más pero en eso el cielo se oscureció al mismo tiempo que como dijo el anciano, la barrera mágica caía por si misma –El tiempo llegó- Dijo él y en eso el pegaso arribó, detrás de él una gran cantidad de rugidos.

-Ya vienen, los vi, vienen hacia acá, decenas y decenas de ellos, si vamos a irnos es ahora- Dijo él y ambos asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a emprender el viaje pero…

-Abuelo, vamos es hora de irnos- Comentó Trisha pero el unicornio anciano no se movía de su lugar.

-Anciano vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo- Agregó el pegaso pero el anciano seguía sin moverse de ahí.

-Sí, tienen razón, llego la hora…- Dijo al fin sin voltear a verlos –El camino más rápido al pueblo más cercano es hacia esa dirección, joven… cuida mucho a mi nieta- Al decir eso el anciano iluminó su cuerno y transportó a ambos varios cientos de metros para sorpresa de los dos.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó el pegaso al caer al suelo de pronto.

-¡Abuelo no!- Gritó Trisha y trató de usar su magia para regresar pero al intentarlo volvió a aparecer donde mismo, corrió hacia la dirección donde sentía la magia de su abuelo pero una barrera invisible le impidió seguir avanzando -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó.

-¿Una barrera? Pero como si se supone que había caído…- El pegaso tocaba la barrera cuando una voz sonó en la mente de ambos.

-Lo siento, pero no iré con ustedes- Sonó la voz del pony anciano –Soy demasiado viejo para un viaje como el que tendrán, Trisha, espero que me puedas perdonar… te amo como amé a tu madre, haz sido como una hija para mí, pero debes entender que tu futuro nunca estuvo aquí, al lado de un viejo y demacrado pony, estas destinada a hacer algo grande mi pequeña, tan grande que afectará a todo el mundo en el que vivimos, por eso es preciso que te vayas y que yo termine mi viaje, lo siento, solo espero haberte podido enseñar bien todo lo que sé, ahora depende de ti, Trisha, hazlo por todos y joven, por favor mantente a su lado, ambos se necesitarán- La voz del anciano se apagó, ambos escucharon un rugido estrepitoso, vieron a lo lejos destellos de magia y de pronto… nada, Trisha cayó al suelo al no sentir la magia de su abuelo y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Anciano… ¿Por qué?- Se preguntó el pegaso y maldijo para luego dar un golpe a tierra, se recuperó pronto sin embargo –No podemos quedarnos aquí, Trisha hay que movernos ya- Dijo él sabiendo bien que las criaturas los podrían alcanzar ya que sintió la barrera que los detenía ceder de igual manera.

-No puedo… debo volver… mi abuelo…- El pegaso la tomó de los hombros y la miró con seriedad, Trisha no podía verlo pero sentía esa mirada clavada en ella.

-Trisha, se fue… se sacrificó para darnos tiempo, si tu mueres entonces eso que él hizo será en vano también, tenemos que seguir, debes seguir, él lo dijo, estás destinada a algo grande, habrá tiempo para que lo enlutes pero por ahora debemos irnos, anda, rápido por favor- Trisha solo asintió, secó sus lágrimas y tomó sus cosas, el pegaso sin embargó las tomó de su persona –Vamos- Mencionó y ambos corrieron por el sendero que llevaba a las afueras del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos Silver?- Preguntó Trisha yendo tras de él sin problema pues usaba su magia para sentir las cosas a su alrededor.

-Lo primero es encontrar un refugio para esta noche, de lo contrario seremos presa fácil, mañana ya podremos pensar qué hacer con más calma, por ahora no te detengas por nada- Respondió el pegaso que trotaba al paso de la unicornio para no perderla de vista mientras a la vez trataba de divisar un lugar que les sirviera de refugio -¿Vas bien?- Preguntó él volteando un momento.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí- Respondió ella; Silver se sorprendía pues a pesar de que Trisha era ciega, corría y esquivaba obstáculos tan bien como cualquier otro pony y quizás mejor que ellos.

Después de correr por varios minutos sin parar lograron encontrar una cueva en el suelo que estaba bajo algunas rocas, entre los dos las retiraron para luego entrar, descubrieron que eran unas viejas minas abandonadas por lo que se adentraron aún más, dejaron algunas piedras en la entrada para cubrirla un poco y que no los pudieran seguir pero para que pudiera entrar suficiente aire, terminaron exhaustos pero al fin podían descansar un poco de su huida.

-Creo, creo que estaremos a salvo aquí- Dijo el pony que respiraba con la boca abierta para jalar más aire -¿Estás bien?, ¿me escuchas?- Preguntó él pero solo vio a la unicornio darse la vuelta y empezar a sollozar –Oye…-

-Cállate, no digas nada, todo esto es tú culpa- Mencionó ella triste.

-¿Cómo es que esto es culpa mía?- Preguntó él confundido.

-Si… si no hubieses aparecido nada de esto estaría pasando, mi abuelo seguiría vivo y estaríamos aun en nuestro hogar- Le reprochó ella sollozante mientras su magia y energía reaccionaba a sus emociones y empezaba a causar algunos estragos alrededor.

-Am, Oye, cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero a menos que desees enterrarnos vivos bajo toneladas de roca y escombro te sugiero que te relajes un poco, por favor- Dijo el pony poniéndose en guardia al ver la cueva en la que estaban temblar algo, Trisha pareció darse cuenta de esto y se forzó a sí misma a tranquilizarse para evitar un derrumbe –Gracias, ahora escucha, iré por un poco de leña para encender unas cuantas brazas, tu espérame aquí, ¿puedes hacer eso?- Preguntó él a lo que la unicornio asintió.

Después de unos minutos el pegaso regresó con un par de ramas pequeñas, los partió con sus cascos y los hizo pedazos más chicos, juntó unas rocas con las que hizo un círculo y hecho algo de pasto seco y parte de esos troncos cortados, luego tomó dos varas y empezó a frotarlas una contra la otra para encender una pequeña llama pero eso supuso ser un poco más difícil de lo esperado, sobre todo porque quería solo una pequeña llama.

-Permíteme…- Dijo Trisha acercándose –Ascuo- Recitó y de su cuerno emergió una pequeña chispa roja que cayó sobre el pasto seco prendiéndolo al momento.

-Gracias- Comentó Silver impresionado, manejó la pequeña flama hasta que esta envolvió a los troncos y se volvieron brazas, eso les daría algo de calor y no los ahogaría por la falta de oxígeno –Eres muy buena en la magia- Agregó él complementando a la unicornio.

-Solo soy buena porque mi abuelo me enseñó todo lo que sé, ahora sin él…- Respondió ella creando un silencio incómodo.

-¿Bromeas?, Eres excelente a tu manera, sí, tu abuelo te enseñó, pero ¿De qué hubiera servido eso si no lo hubieras aprendido, eh?, tu aprendiste porque tenías la capacidad de hacerlo y un gran maestro aparte, pero el crédito es tuyo, o al menos la mayoría si quieres pensarlo así, no conocí a tu abuelo como tú, pero pude ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti y cómo te quería, y ahora, estamos aquí tú y yo, No sé por qué tu abuelo hizo lo que hizo, pero confiaré en su palabra por la confianza que tú le tienes a él y haré lo que él me pidió, voy a estar contigo y cuidarte, pase lo que pase, te prometo que no te abandonaré, ¿qué dices?, te cuido la espalda si tu cuidas la mía- Comentó él y acercó su casco a la unicornio quien sintió su rostro calentarse un poco ante las palabras del pegaso –Oh perdona, olvidé que no me puedes…-

-Puedo verte- Dijo ella sorprendiendo al pegaso –Mi abuelo me enseñó cómo ver, antes de que regresaras me dijo una última cosa, que mi poder me permitiría saber lo que hay a mi alrededor, no solo mi magia, también este poder que emana de mí, de nosotros, puedo sentirlo, cerca de ti es más fuerte, lo sé porque, puedo verte, en mi mente, pero puedo hacerlo- Mencionó ella y extendió su casco hacia el del pegaso, ambos estrecharon sus cascos y sonrieron al haber llegado a un acuerdo.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos aquí, es poco probable que nos encuentren, ya en la mañana iremos por el rumbo que nos marcó tu abuelo, al llegar al siguiente pueblo, pues ya nos las arreglaremos- Dijo Silver recostándose sobre una piedra.

-Está bien, descansa- Contestó ella y se recostó cerca de las brasas para dormir.

Ahora los dos estaban por su cuenta, sin saber que desde el momento en que abandonaron la cabaña formaban ya parte de algo más grande, mucho más grande.

CONTINUARÁ….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

-Hey, Trisha, levántate ya, el sol salió, debemos movernos para llegar al siguiente pueblo rápido, anda es hora- Dijo Silver despertando a la unicornio blanca de sus sueños.

-¿Tan rápido?, Quisiera dormir un poco más- Comentó la unicornio manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Y yo un buen desayuno, anda, podremos descansar más cómodamente en el pueblo siguiente, vamos- Respondió él con una sonrisa y la unicornio se levantó, bostezó un poco y usó su aura para guiarse por la cabaña y seguir al pegaso.

-Silver, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó ella con sus ojos cerrados.

-Pues como dije, lo primero es llegar al próximo pueblo, de ahí nos haremos de provisiones y después veremos que hacer- Respondió el pegaso tomando su bolsa de viaje.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Qué acaso no tienes un plan mejor?- Preguntó ella algo sorprendida y consternada.

-La verdad esto es lo más lejos que he planeado en mi vida- La unicornio no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Siempre he hecho las cosas en el momento y todo me ha salido bien- Comentó él riendo un poco.

-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ir por ahí sin un plan, no me extraña como terminaste en la situación de enfrentar a esos monstruos aquella noche, ¿Acaso eso también fue algo que resultó bien?- Le preguntó ella con algo de molestia por la actitud.

-Bueno, en el momento no, pero, al final si terminó siendo algo bueno- Respondió él de forma simpática y con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que una situación así puede terminar en algo bueno?- Preguntó ella escéptica.

-Bueno, gracias a eso te conocí ¿No es así?- La respuesta del pegaso hizo a la unicornio sonrojarse un poco y no supo cómo responder –Vamos, nos espera un buen tramo de camino, toma esto servirá por mientras- Dijo él y le dio una manzana que la pony tomó y empezó a comer, escuchaba de igual manera cómo Silver también comía algo antes de seguir con el viaje.

-Silver, ¿crees qué hay posibilidad de que mi abuelo…?- Preguntó Trisha caminando detrás del pegaso.

-No lo sé, pero, todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no?, pero pase lo que pase, seguro que te sigue cuidando, de una u otra manera- Comentó él con una sonrisa y la pony asintió.

Después de varias horas de camino por fin llegaron a la siguiente villa, era pasando medio día según podían ver por la posición del sol, al menos ese mundo tenía aun la luz del sol, cosa que la emperatriz Sparkle no había podido quitar, a pesar de haber aprisionado a Celestia el sol seguía con su rutina como siempre por alguna razón que nadie entendía del todo, lo cual mantenía la esperanza y a raya a los esrribos de la oscuridad.

-Nombres- Dijo un pony guardia a la puerta de la muralla que rodeaba la villa.

-Silver Wing, y ella es Trisha- Respondió el pony señalándola.

-¿Asunto?- Preguntó el guardia.

-Descanso y provisiones, solo eso señor- Respondió Silver, Trsha se mantenía en silencio y detrás del pegaso, nunca antes había estado fuera del bosque y todo esto era nuevo para ella.

-Muy bien adelante- Respondió el guardia y los dejó entrar.

-Procedimientos estándar, siempre son lo mismo en cada villa, no los culpo, con todo lo que pasa en el mundo nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso- Le dijo él a Trisha.

-Por lo que he visto tú no eres muy cuidadoso que digamos la verdad- Le contestó Trisha y el pegaso se rio.

-Ja, bueno sí, soy la excepción que prueba la regla- Respondió él con simpatía y ella negó con la cabeza ante la actitud siempre despreocupada del pegaso y se preguntaba cómo es que seguía con vida.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos a hora?- Preguntó la pony que usaba su magia, un hechizo de localización para saber dónde se encontraba y poder tener una imagen mental de las cosas a su alrededor.

-A la posada, ahí descansaremos y comeremos algo, después de eso pasaremos la noche aquí, y en la mañana, pues, veremos qué hacemos- Comentó el pony poniéndose pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo Silver?- Preguntó ella al sentir el cambio en las emociones repentinas del pegaso.

-No es solo que…, bueno, para ser sincero yo no duro mucho en algún lugar, siempre estoy de un lado para otro, nunca había tenido compañía- Respondió él y se puso a pensar.

-Oh, te entiendo- Contestó ella también poniéndose pensativa.

Poco después llegaron a la posada, un lugar con muros de piedra y techo de madera y paja, acorde a lo que se tenía al alcance para hacer ahí, Silver y ella entraron, de inmediato sintieron las miradas sobre ellos, un pony armado siempre llamaba la atención y Trisha era de buen parecer lo cual llamaba la atención de los machos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pony se sentía insegura, por lo que se pegó más a Silver, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos ponys.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Silver y tomó su casco un momento para calmarla –Mientras yo esté aquí contigo nada malo te pasará, eso te lo prometo- La pony volvió a sonrojarse un poco y de pronto se sentía segura de nuevo, asintió sin decir nada y siguió al pegaso, Silver pasó a la recepción, pidió una con dos camas pero la dueña de ese lugar le comentó que todas estaban reservadas pero aún tenía algunas con solo una cama, al final él aceptó lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a Trisha pero no dijo nada por la timidez de estar rodeada.

-Gracias, aquí tiene- Le dijo la dueña para darle una llave al pegaso –Disfrute de su estancia, la cena se sirve de 6 a 6:30, antes del anochecer- Les avisó ella.

-Gracias- Comentó el pegaso y llevó a la unicornio hasta la habitación; el cuarto era simple, tenía una cama, un par de muebles, una bandeja para lavarse frente a un espejo un par de toallas, sábanas y un almohada, el lugar iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, por lo menos era algo espaciosa –Bueno, henos aquí, lástima que todo lo demás estaba ocupado, en fin, Trisha, tu puedes usar la cama, yo dormiré en una esquina de la habitación- Comentó el pegaso.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿no será incómodo?- Preguntó ella.

-Nah, he dormido en el suelo antes, también lo he hecho en árboles y sobre rocas, así que estoy acostumbrado, además, no creo que sea adecuado para dos ponys dormir en una cama tan pequeña sin estar relacionados de alguna manera sentimental, ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó él lo cual hizo a la pony ruborizarse más.

-Eres un degenerado- Le reprochó ella a lo que Silver rio de nueva cuenta.

-Ya, ya, calma, solo estoy jugando, iré a traer algo de comida, tu mientras instala las cosas, descuida, yo tengo la llave del lugar así que solo yo puedo entrar, ¿okey?- Dijo él al notar el nerviosismo de la unicornio que lo acompañaba.

-Está bien, pero no tardes por favor- Respondió ella y el pegaso asintió para luego salir por algunos alimentos frescos que acompañaran a lo que ya traían.

Trisha puso sus cosas en la única cama y usó su magia para sentir el cuarto alrededor, una especie de hechizo de eco-localización para ubicarse mejor y tener una imagen mental, no tan definida como la de su aura pero al menos esa no gastaba mucho de su energía, había aprendido de Silver que usar el aura costaba mucho esfuerzo, era por eso que terminó tan cansado la primera noche que lo encontró peleando con todas aquellas criaturas y con aquel monstruo partido a la mitad, así que por el momento su hechizo tendría que bastar y solo usar el aura cuando fuese absolutamente necesario.

Trisha entonces notó otra puerta más ahí en la habitación, entró para recorrer el lugar y su magia le dio la imagen de una tina y al lado unas brazas en metales lista para calentar el agua, ella sonrió y se quitó sus ropajes para entrar en aquella cálida agua en lo que Silver regresaba, puso seguro a la puerta por si acaso; mientras se encontraba en la tina recordó de nueva cuenta a su abuelo y se puso melancólica, lo extrañaba demasiado, por fin le lloró un poco, ahí donde sus lágrimas se ocultaban con toda el agua que recorría su cuerpo, lo único que le quedaba de él eran sus enseñanzas en magia y aquella vestimenta y bastón que le había dado antes de que partiera.

-Hey Trisha, ¿Estás aquí?- Se escuchó la voz de Silver fuera del cuarto de baño lo cual sacó a la unicornio de sus recuerdos.

-Ah, sí, perdón, es solo que decidí darme una pequeña ducha antes de que regresaras- Respondió ella mie ntras salía del agua y con su magia se aseguraba de que le pegaso no intentara espiarla.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, yo también necesito una antes de que caiga la noche del tono, perdona si me tardé, decidí que era mejor comprar los víveres que necesitamos de una vez antes de que se hiciera más tarde y no tuviéramos oportunidad, aquí traje también la comida, comenzaré sin ti si no te importa- Habló él y Trisha oía como acomodaba las cosas.

-Claro adelante, yo comeré en cuanto salga- Respondió ella para luego secar su pelaje y su crin, se vistió con un atuendo más relajado pero que le permitiría moverse con libertad en caso de una emergencia, salió de la habitación y notó con su magia al pegaso terminando de comer.

-Hey, te ves bien Trisha- Dijo él y la unicornio sonrió –Anda ven, aquí traje tu comida y por allá los víveres- Respondió el pegaso y se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño, Trisha notó al acercarse a la bolsa de víveres que era una buena cantidad de ellos.

-Oye Silver, ¿Cómo es que puedes pagar todo esto?, ¿De dónde sacaste todo el dinero necesario para comprarlo?- Preguntó ella.

-Ah sí eso, pues digamos que soy de los pocos que hacen un trabajo que no muchos quieren hacer y cómo es muy raro que haya alguien que quiera hacerlo pues la paga es mejor- Respondió él dejando a la unicornio confundida por sus palabras así que ella ya no preguntó más y se acercó con cuidado a la mesa para tomar sus alimentos en lo que el pegaso tomaba una ducha para limpiarse y relajarse después de todo lo ocurrido –Uf, bueno eso de verdad me hacía falta, ahora si no te importa quiero descansar un rato je- Dijo el pegaso acomodándose en una silla.

-Claro adelante, yo, practicaré un poco- Respondió ella pero el pegaso ya estaba roncando lo cual sorprendió a la unicornio al ver lo rápido que su compañero se quedó dormido, casi de inmediato.

Trisha tomó uno de los libros que había traído consigo, lo abrió y usó sus cascos para poder sentir la lectura braile, algo que su abuelo había hecho, traducir todos los hechizos que él conocía a ese idioma para que la pony no tuviese problemas para consultarlos, repasar esos libros la hizo sentirse nostálgica de nuevo, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante pero eso no quitaba que fuese muy difícil aceptar la pérdida de su abuelo, sabía que cargaría con eso toda su vida, aun así seguía fuerte, tenía que hacerlo, si su abuelo creía que ella tenía un destino más grande entonces ella honraría la memoria de su abuelo de esa manera, buscando ese destino y ayudando a quien pudiera, fuese como fuese.

La noche llegó y con ello la pony sintió de nuevo ese incremento en su magia al sentir la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana sobre su pelaje, si era verdad lo que su abuelo le decía entonces había mucho que ella necesitaba aprender, volteó hacia la dirección donde estaba aún descansando el pegaso Silver, pudo sentirlo con esa aura de nuevo, de hecho usó la propia para poder ver de nuevo sus facciones, nunca su visión había sido tan fuerte como la que tenía con ese pegaso, ella estaba segura de que era por la misma energía que ambos compartían aunque en el fondo sentía algo más por él, o eso creía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más ella dio un bostezo y decidió que era hora de descansar, seguiría leyendo en la mañana antes de partir, según Silver tenían que seguirse moviendo, confiaba en él, pero había cosas que de verdad le gustaría que el pegaso guerrero le contara, pero suponía que lo haría a su debido tiempo, así que por el momento a ella no le quedaba otra cosa más que ser paciente, subió a la cama y se cubrió con una manta para luego recostarse y poder dormir por un par de horas, esperaba que las criaturas no atacaran esa noche, era un evento que rara vez se daba pero cuando pasaba entonces era una paz que se agradecía mucho en esos tiempos.

Varias horas después ella sintió que algo no andaba bien, ecos sonaban en su cabeza los cuales la despertaron de súbito, cuando lo hizo usó su magia para ubicarse y vio que toda la habitación seguía en orden, excepto por una cosa que le preocupaba, Silver no se encontraba en su lugar, lo cual le asustó un poco, le llamó pero no le respondió, tampoco podía sentirlo en la habitación del baño, fue entonces que escuchó gritos fuera, tomó su báculo y salió al pasillo donde con su magia pudo sentir a varios ponys yendo de un lado a otro asustados y cargando armas, temía lo peor.

-Perdone ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó a una terrestre que pasaba frente a ella.

-¡Nos atacan!, ¡están aquí!, hay que irnos si queremos seguir con vida, toma lo que puedas y corre como si no hubiese un mañana- Exclamó con miedo la pony y siguió su camino.

-Oh cielos…- Dijo Trisha con preocupación, regresó a la habitación y tomó las cosas que había atraído Silver, por un momento pasó la idea de que el pegaso la hubiera abandonado pero los víveres seguían ahí así como la bolsa de viaje del pegaso, solo faltaba su armadura y su espada –Silver…- Recordó la primera vez que se encontraron y supo dónde podía localizar al pegaso plateado.

Ella salió de la posada en la que se encontraban y de inmediato pudo escuchar a todos los ponys ir de un lado para otro con desesperación mientras gritaban y se apuraban a cargar cosas para ir a los refugios, otros estaban atrincherando sus hogares para resistir y otros tantos estaban apagando incendios que había en sus casas, ella se preguntó cómo es que no se dio cuenta de eso antes, su sueño debió ser profundo, utilizó su magia para darse una visión mental del lugar y pasar casi sin percances, sabía a dónde dirigirse, cerca de la mura donde de seguro las tropas estaban ya combatiendo los monstruos que intentaban entrar a esta villa.

Ella siguió con el único motivo de cerciorarse de que el pegaso que la acompañaba estaba ahí, bien, y tal vez defendiendo lo cual ella pensaba era algo heróico aunque si actuaba como lo vio en el bosque aquella noche entonces podría necesitar ayuda, pero ¿Cuál ayuda?, ¿la de ella?, la única razón por la que pudo salvar al pegaso esa noche fue porque los monstruos estaban distraídos con él y porque eran muy pocos, ahora el número era mayor y ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Silver, ¿Qué hacer?, solo rogar que él estuviese bien.

-¡Vamos, muévanse rápido, a los puestos de refugio que no tenemos mucho tiempo!- Gritaba un pony guardia que dirigía a más ponys que iban corriendo atemorizados de la situación actual.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde es la batalla?- Preguntó ella al pony.

-Por aquí rápido, siga la línea, las fuerzas enemigas atacaron la muralla sur, las tropas los detienen en lo que llevamos a todos los posibles a los refugios, de verdad son grande en número, debieron sentirse frustrados por no poder derribarnos antes así que… ¡¿Señorita a dónde va?!- Gritó el guardia al ver como la pony salía corriendo a toda prisa en esa dirección pero no la siguió.

-Silver debe estar ahí, tiene que estar ahí- Se dijo ella mientras usaba ahora su aura para percibir mejor las cosas, se estaba volviendo mejor en eso, todo le daba una imagen más clara y de pronto la vio, una línea que la guiaba como si le estuvieran indicando ya el camino, supo de inmediato a dónde se dirigía y siguió su camino.

En la muralla, varios ponys disparaban flecha tras flecha para frenar a la avanzada enemiga, era un grupo de verdad numeroso, arriba de 100 criaturas se habían visto arribar apenas oscureció y las tropas las contenían con dificultad, las bajas habían sido notables, más de 20 ponys habían perdido ya la vida en defensa de ese pueblo mientras que del otro lado se contaban más de 30 enemigos derrotados eso no les impedía el avance y la estaba dañando una sección de la muralla para entrar, pegasos y unicornios mantenían a raya a las criaturas voladoras que intentaban infiltrarse, solo por ellos y su sacrificio esos monstruos no habían llegado más lejos y los habitantes podían evacuar.

Trisha llegó y de inmediato fue bombardeada por todos los sentidos que le daban una imagen abrumadora de la situación, como nunca había estado antes en un campo de batalla no se esperaba recibir las horribles imágenes que su aura y magia dibujaban en su cabeza, cuerpos decapitados, sangre en el suelo que sentía más cuando la tocaban sus cascos, por momento entró en pánico y se refugió en un callejón cercano; asustada, empezó a respirar para calmarse, tenía que concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer, pero eso le era difícil de lograr, no estaba preparada para esto y había perdido el rastro de Silver, debió haberse ido a refugiar pero no lo hizo, Silver habría regresado por ella, prometió no dejarla pero ella no confió en eso y fue a exponerse sola a un peligro innecesario, volvió a asustarse y cubrió sus oídos por los ruidos de la pelea, tan asustada estaba que no notó que sus palabras por lo bajo atrajeron atención no deseada hacia el lugar donde se estaba ocultando.

-Él va a volver, él va a volver- se repetía y fue cuando volvió a prestar atención a su magia de localización apenas a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo por parte de un lobo negro.

Al sentir a la criatura de cerca tuvo temor, las había sentido con su magia de cerca antes pero siempre había existido esa barrera mágica que tenía su abuelo, así que nunca se había preocupado porque esas cosas le fueran a hacer algún daño antes, pero ahora entendía lo vulnerable que en realidad era, no podía pelear muy bien, y sus hechizos tardarían un poco, necesitaba espacio y tiempo para poder recitar un encantamiento, hacer el símbolo era más rápido pero igual requería de tiempo y precisión así como control pero con la bestia así de cerca, no tenía tiempo, porque en ese momento, lo único que ella podía sentir era miedo y una desesperada urgencia por salir de ahí.

Esquivó el golpe de la bestia aunque rasgó un poco sus ropajes, activó su aura de nuevo para poder ver más claramente en su mente y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, hay demasiadas energías en el aire, todas a la vez me confunden demasiado- se decía a sí misma mientras se escondía detrás de una caja de madera y hacía un hechizo de fuego para defenderse.

No pasó mucho antes de que el lobo que la seguía le diera alcance en el callejón, pero ella estaba preparada esta vez, apenas el lobo asomó su cabeza ella dejó ir la bola de fuego que quemó la cara de ese monstruo, dio un horrendo chillido de dolor lo cual ella esperaba que no hiciera ya que llamaría la atención de otras de esas criaturas directo a su posición, y no se equivocó, poco a poco llegaron más de esas criaturas que tapaban su única salida de ahí, pensó entonces en tele-transportarse pero la verdad era que ningún lugar de ese pueblo era seguro en ese momento, así que tenía dos opciones, dejarse vencer por el miedo y aceptar que sería comida de esas criaturas o pelear, pensó por un instante el Silver y cómo él enfrentó a todas esas criaturas que lo tenían acorralado, ella se armó de valor y usó su magia para arrojar las cajas de madera y luego prenderles fuego con uno de sus hechizos creando una barrera de fuego que mantenía a las criaturas a raya, no por mucho pero si lo suficiente para que ella se pudiese concentrar en algo más grande para tener una oportunidad.

-IGNUS DI FAIRA, MAKO OTU FLARIES…- Empezó a decir ella concentrada y con sus cascos delanteros extendidos, mientras hablaba un círculo naranja se empezó a formar y crecer frente a ella en su cuerno, las flamas que había creado antes se apagaron y los lobos se lanzaron sobre ella pero… –GRATO LLAMASU!- Gritó ella y de su círculo surgió un poderoso lanzallamas que quemó a las criaturas en pleno vuelo quienes solo sintieron su carne putrefacta achicharrándose, ella bajó sus cascos y respiró para recuperar el aire, hechizos de esa potencia costaban más energía pero vio con alivio que había funcionado, de los lobos solo quedaban huesos negros quemados por su intenso fuego.

Ella caminó hacia fuera del callejón, vigilando con su magia que no se acercarán más criaturas, pero dado a que había usado un fuerte hechizo antes, su magia no le daba la misma precisión, ahora que lo pensaba su abuelo le había dicho que esos hechizos de tales magnitudes gastarían parte importante de su magia y que tenía que practicarlos para que su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando, pero ella no lo había hecho tan seguido, nunca vio la necesidad porque siempre estaba dentro de aquel lugar protegida de todos los peligros, no pensó que saldría y no pensó que de verdad lo fuese a necesitar, hasta ahora.

-Lo siento abuelo, debí escucharte- Se dijo así misma y realizó otro hechizo de localización solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que uno de esos cuerpos no estaba del todo quemado y venía ya tras de ella, se dio la vuelta pero fue derribada antes de poder hacer un hechizo, ambos rodaron en el suelo pero el monstruo se reincorporó primero que ella y atacó, Trisha no pudo hacer nada pero de pronto una espada se encajó en el cuerpo de ese lobo y terminó con su vida, al sentir el aura de quien le había ayudado supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y sintió un gran alivio.

-Oh, aquí estas Trisha- Comentó Silver extendiendo su casco a la unicornio -¿Qué haces fuera?, ¿no ves lo peligrosa que es la situación de…?- El pegaso se detuvo al notar tras de ella varios cuerpos calcinados de esas criaturas, luego revisó a la que había atravesado con su espada para ver que estaba en casi las mismas condiciones que los demás, luego volteó a ver a la unicornio que por el aura y la cercanía de Silver, pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella -¿Acaso, tu hiciste esto Trisha?- Le preguntó.

-Am, si, es uno de los hechizos de grado mayor que me enseñó mi abuelo, pero no lo practiqué como debía y… me dejó agotada- Respondió ella aun recuperando el aliento.

-Vaya, había visto tus hechizos pero, cielos, esto es increíble, no sabía que podías pelear así, me impresionas- Dijo el pegaso sorprendido, la situación ya se estaba controlando, las tropas informaban que los monstruos se retiraban y empezaban labores de rescate y atención de los heridos.

-La verdad es… que no puedo, Silver, me asusté, todo el tiempo dentro de aquella zona segura… no me hizo fuerte, apenas sentí una criatura frente a frente sin tener la seguridad y… solo corrí como una cobarde, le fallé a mi abuelo y a ti, esto que hice, me tomó mucho tiempo, pude haber muerto más fácil de lo que piensas, no soy útil, sería solo una carga para ti, debes dejarme por tu seguridad…- Dijo ella sintiéndose mal por la manera en que actuó ante la situación.

-Oye, si no mal recuerdo, fue un hechizo similar el que usaste para salvarme ¿no?- Preguntó él y ella volteó hacia él –Eres buena en esto, creo que como dices toma algo de tiempo pero seguro que si practicas llegaras al punto en que podrás hacerlo sin decir palabra, escuché que grandes hechiceros pueden realizar este tipo de magia sin palabras- Agregó él sonriendo como siempre.

-Oh bueno, sí, pero yo estoy lejos de ese nivel, puedo hacer hechizos básicos de fuego pero varios otros toman más tiempo, aunque mi abuelo decía que entre más los practicara más fuertes se volverían y gastaría menos magia al hacerlos, aunque dudo mucho que aquí pueda haber alguien con quien practicar y la verdad no confiaría del todo en ellos, son extraños, bueno, para mí lo son, después de crecer aislada, el mundo da mucho miedo y es demasiado grande- Confesó ella mirando hacia alrededor como los ponys seguían pasando de un lado a otro aun asustados o heridos usando su aura.

-Sí, te entiendo, el mundo es un lugar muy difícil ahora, ero hubo un tiempo en el que no lo fue ¿sabes?- Contestó él mirando también hacia los otros ponys.

-Sí, mi abuelo me contaba las historias que a él le contaron sus abuelos, y los abuelos de sus abuelos, de una tierra de Equestria que vivía en paz y armonía- Dijo ella suspirando.

-Una tierra en la que toda clase de criaturas podía convivir en paz y sin miedo a la noche, sin tener que vivir ocultos o pelear para sobrevivir, sin sufrir la pérdida de otros como parte de su vida cotidiana- Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Trisha notó la seriedad en las palabras del pegaso de pelaje plateado, gracias a su aura pudo identificar su silueta y tener la imagen en su mente de que estaba volteando hacia los otros ponys que llevaban a sus heridos y muertos, su rostro estaba tieso, pero luego dio un suspiro y volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía –Bueno, el peligro ya pasó, regresemos a la habitación del hotel para descansar un poco más antes de que salga el sol, después de eso empezaremos a practicar- Comentó él empezando a caminar.

-¿Practicar?, ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó ella.

-Pues de tus hechizos claro está, si lo sé, yo no soy un mago o un unicornio pero apuesto a que puedo ayudarte a practicar un poco esos hechizos- Dijo Silver sonriendo.

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro?, podría lastimarte, y no quiero eso la verdad- Respondió ella confundida por la sugerencia del pegaso.

-Jaja, descuida, tal vez no lo parezca pero soy más rudo de lo que me veo- Dijo él riendo y luego se acercó a Trisha –Escucha, es obvio que tú y yo vamos a afrontar más de estas situaciones mientras más viajemos por esta tierra, así que creo que sería bueno que tuvieras un poco más de entrenamiento, no solo para que practiques tus hechizos, sino también te enseñaré un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Sugirió él alegre como siempre, incluso se veía entusiasmado al hablar de entrenar.

-Pero, soy ciega, Silver- Respondió ella señalando sus ojos.

-Cierto, pero me dijiste que puedes ver con la ayuda de magia y aura ¿verdad?, para ser honesto yo también puedo hacer algo similar, lo aprendí mientras me entrenaba, ¿recuerdas mi pelea también con esa cosa gigante?, creo que puedo enseñarte como canalizar tu aura de la manera en que a mí me enseñaron- Mencionó él con un casco en su barbilla ya imaginando las lecciones que le darían.

-¿Te enseñaron?, tú también tuviste un maestro entonces- Comentó ella al llamarle la atención lo que el pegaso le había dicho.

-Jeje, bueno claro, uno no nace sabiendo como pelear o usar su magia de manera correcta en tu caso, todos requerimos de un instructor, un mentor, como tu abuelo lo fue para ti y bueno, yo solo quiero que practiquemos y mejoremos juntos, ¿Qué dices Trisha?, ¿Aceptas?- Le preguntó él con confianza que de alguna manera transmitía con sus palabras a la unicornio blanca.

-Claro, tienes razón, lo que sea que venga más adelante, será mejor si estamos preparados, a partir de ahora practicaremos juntos- Respondió ella sonriendo y tomó el casco del pegaso a manera de trato -¿Por cierto, fuiste de inmediato a ayudar para la hora que yo desperté?- Le preguntó ella al pegaso.

-Sí y no, ven te explico cuando estemos de regreso en la posada- Le respondió y ella asintió para seguirlo de regreso al lugar donde se estaban quedando mientras en esa villa.

Ambos regresaron y durmieron un poco, había cosas de qué hablar pero por el momento necesitaban tener un buen descanso para el día, tampoco faltaba mucho para el amanecer pues las criaturas habían cesado su ataque y se habían retirado a las profundidades oscuras del bosque pero no había duda de que regresarían de nueva cuenta, siempre lo hacían, una vez que las criaturas ponían el ojo en una ciudad, que no tuviese muros de roca sólida, seguirían intentando e intentando hasta que quedase destruida, este era el motivo por el cual, después de un solo ataque, muchos abandonaban las villas e iban en otras en busca de una mejor oportunidad de vida para ellos mismos o para sus familias.

Trisha despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su pelaje, se levantó y talló sus ojos, en este momento no tenía ni magia o aura activada por lo que estaba por completo en la oscuridad.

-Oh ya despertaste- La voz de Silver la exaltó pero de inmediato se relajó al reconocerla, hizo su hechizo de localización y pudo ver en su mente la imagen del pegaso en la mesa sirviendo algo en un par de vasos –Ven, pedí un poco de leche para el desayuno y traje un par de panes que compré, cómelos, están buenos- Dijo él mientras mordía uno de los panes y bebía un largo sorbo de leche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?- Preguntó Trisha bostezando algo.

-Un par de horas, no más de 3 eso es seguro, pero bueno, anda termina que tenemos que ponernos en marcha- Respondió él terminando su desayuno rápidamente.

-¿En marcha?, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque de anoche?, pues causó muchos daños y los muros quedaron casi destrozados, así que la gran mayoría va a ir a la villa siguiente a varias horas de camino, por seguridad, de seguro los monstruos volverán a atacar aquí, con más fuerza que ayer puesto que no pudieron lograr su objetivo de deshacerse de este lugar, esos monstruos son demasiado obstinados y no se rinden hasta que logran su objetivo- Explicó él que empezó a preparar sus cosas mientras Trisha desayunaba aunque con algo de lentitud por estar pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-El mundo… es peor de lo que pensé- Dijo ella.

-Y esto no es ni la mitad, pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada más que seguir adelante- Respondió él lo cual molestó algo a Trisha por la ligereza que le daba este pegaso a la situación.

-¿Cómo?, ¿cómo puedes estar así de calmado después de lo que pasó?, ponys murieron y otros fueron heridos y ahora hay que huir de nuevo, dime ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?- Preguntó ella dando un rostro serio.

-No sé- Respondió con simpleza –Creo que porque estoy acostumbrado a esto, siempre viví así y se me hizo algo normal, al menos hasta que los encontré a ti y a tu abuelo, fue una experiencia nueva para mí, tener un lugar seguro, sin preocupación por algún ataque y… bueno, juntos, una familia, alguien que te protege y te cuida, a quien le importas- Dijo él y la miró, de nuevo ella pudo sentir los ojos del pegaso sobre su ser –Lo siento de verdad, pero también te agradezco, me mostraste otro lado de la vida que no conocía, uno que vale la pena buscar y desde ahora, voy a pelear por que todos puedan tener algo igual a lo que tu tenías- Sonrió él y la unicornio se quedó callada por sus palabras.

-Silver…- Dijo al fin.

-Bueno anda, no hay mucho tiempo, el grupo parte en menos de 30 minutos, quieren llegar para antes de que caiga el día- Agregó él tomando las cosas, Trisha asintió y terminó su desayuno para luego tomar su báculo de madera y su pequeña maleta e ir junto con él al grupo que estaba por partir.

-Entonces, me ibas a decir por qué no estabas en la habitación cuando desperté, ¿Qué era?- Preguntó ella y Silver hizo una mueca, no quería decirlo pero se lo había prometido desde antes.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no soy un soldado tal cuál si es lo que imaginas, yo ya estaba afuera un poco antes del ataque, me entrenaron para no dormir más d horas al día así que aprovecho esa cualidad para mantener todo vigilado, a veces si la hago de soldado cuando el dinero escasea, el resto del tiempo pues, me dedico a otra cosa- Respondió él añadiendo más misterio a su ser.

-¿Tan poco duermes?, olvida eso, ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces entonces?- Preguntó ella; Silver se detuvo por un momento y miró a varios lados para asegurarse de que nos les prestasen mucho atención, luego metió su casco en su bolsa y sacó algo que ella no pudo identificar pero parecía puntiagudo, él se lo puso en su casco y al sentirlo mejor con su tacto se dio cuenta de lo que era –Una… ¿garra?, pero esto es de uno de los…- Dijo ella algo asustada y dejó caer eso que de inmediato levantó Silver.

-Lo siento, sí, soy una especie de recolector también, hay quienes pagan muy alto por este tipo de objetos, no solo garras, dientes, fibras de alas de los voladores y otros más, perdón por ocultarlo de ti...- Dijo él con algo de pena mientras guardaba la garra de vuelta en su mochila que llevaba al lado.

-¿Es por esto que lo haces? ¿Solo por dinero?- Preguntó ella algo decepcionada.

-Bueno… en parte sí, es decir, debo sobrevivir de alguna manera, todos lo hacen, no es que me agrade pero, ¿qué otra opción tengo?, no me gusta mucho seguir órdenes, además mi maest… ¿sabes qué?, no importa eso está en el pasado, hay que seguir, conozco la siguiente villa a la que iremos, ahí me desharé de esto y podremos descansar mucho, verás que sí- Comentó él y ella asintió de nueva cuenta para seguirlo.

-Quien te enseñó a pelear, ¿era alguien de fiar?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí, y mucho- Respondió él con simpleza y siguió caminando, dada a la cortante respuesta ella entendió que era un tema que no debía forzar, aunque tenía curiosidad de saberlo, tal vez se lo diría en un futuro.

Ahora los dos se dirigían hacia otra villa junto con el resto del pueblo, lo que les deparara ahora e destino sería cuestión de lo que ellos decidieran hacer.

CASTILLO

-¿Dónde y cuándo fue eso?- Se oyó una voz desde la oscuridad, la luz no pasaba ahí solo había oscuridad, el fuego apenas daba suficiente luz para ver las siluetas que asemejaban a ponys y las sombras que reflejaban simplemente hacía más tenebrosa la situación, solo se alcanzaban a distinguir unas pequeñas escaleras que subían hasta un trono y nada más.

-Lejos de aquí, pero pude sentirlo, una energía acabó con uno de mis bebes, oh la pobrecita criatura tenía tanto por devorar y matar- comentó otra voz a los pies de esos escalones, se encontraba arrodillaba y lo único que se notaba era un mechón de pelo color rosa muy pálido.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que esto requiere de una investigación, sea lo que sea, si pudo derrotar a uno de ellos, entonces puede que valga la pena ponerle algo de atención- Respondió la figura sentada en el trono cuyo único rasgo distintivo que se notaba eran unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que puede ser ella?- Preguntó una voz más elegante pero igual de femenina arrodillada al lado de la figura de mechón rosa, aunque esta tenía un mechón igual pero de color morado pálido.

-Puede ser, pero necesitamos confirmarlo, han pasado más de 300 años después de todo, podría ser, envíen a alguno de sus subordinados y que regrese con lo que encuentre, podría ser el momento que hemos esperado- La figura bajó del trono y se expuso la luz tenue de las antorchas para revelarse como Twilight Sparkle, o ya no más, con la misma apariencia del día que tomó Canterlot y con ello gran parte de Equestria –Lo que sea que encuentre, quiero saber lo que es- Agregó y sonrió ampliamente con un dejo maligno.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
